What Goes Around Comes Around
by jaspersgodess
Summary: Starts with Jasper remembering his time with Maria and his human life about his human wife Isabella Marie Whitlock, Then how she gets turned and ends up as his mate. He leaves her with Maria and ends up with the Cullens sixty five years later they find each other again. Evil Alice, Messed up Edward, please read.
1. THE BEGINNING

**WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND!**

**The beginning.**

**Chapter 1,**

**Jasper's POV,**

It's been sixty five years since I left Maria's army, it's been sixty five years since I've seen the love of my life, who was only brought over to this world because of me. I was once known as Major Jasper Dwaine whitlock, a honorable man who joined the confederate army to fight for what he thought was right. I was then taken and made into a vampire by the most evil person I have ever met. Her name is Maria, she brought me into this life to fight in her army, because she saw promise in me.

I was in her army for a few days not doing anything, refusing to do what she wanted me to do unless she let me see my wife one last time, my wife Isabella Marie Whitlock, I married her before I left for the army. I didnt want to leave and not be able to provide for her at least with her being my wife I could.

I was in the training barn with Maria's faveroute Jackson, evil son of a bitch when Maria came in smiling, she came over to me and told me she had a surprise for me and to follow her. So I did, what I didnt realize is she was leading me to the barn where we put all the humans that are being turned or in the middle of there change. She lead me into the barn and stopped in front of a female who looked to be well into there change.

"Maria what is this?"

"Look at her closely Major."

So I did and thats when I noticed Maria had changed my wife. I was fuming, I roared so loud that I shock the roof of the barn. I picked Isabella up and craddled her in my arms, I turned to Maria with nothing by fury in my eyes.

"What the fuck have you done? I am taking her to my tent nobody will bother me until she is awake."

I left the barn and went back to my tent with Isabella. I never once left her side all through her change. When she woke up she was like no newborn I had ever seen, She had so much control it was amazing. I taught her how to hunt and I had to train her but I also had to protect her from Maria. Because as soon as Isabella awoke to this life I knew she was my mate. My soul mate and Maria didnt like that. She didnt like us soldiers having mates.

Three weeks into Bella's trainning I noticed how well she was, she picked up fighting very well, and she was so fast. We then discovered her gift. She was an absorber. She could take anyones powers she wanted just by thinking about them or touching them. But not only that she was also a shield to, a physical one and a mental one. Handy powers to have while fighting in the newborn wars of course. Maria was over the moon and had Bella trainning everyday to expand her shield to protect Maria during battles.

That in itself was difficult because Bella would always get her self in trouble with Maria by protecting me and not her. And Bella's arguement wasnt very good. She had a simple answer for Maria. He is my mate your not. Your just the bitch the ruined both of our lifes. Needless to say Maria wanted to destroy her but she also knew that me and Bella were the ones that won all the fights.

Three years into our life here with Maria and she decided it was time to promote me and Bella. I was now her second in command and Bella was known as the captain. She was a lethal vampire and could fight without her gifts. She is the only vampire on this earth that to this day can beat me in a fight. Maria asked us to go into the changing barn and watch over the newborns because she had the regular guy killed for being an ass and getting rude to her.

So we agreed. Thats were we met, Peter and Charlotte. Our family. They woke to this life much like Bella and that made our job so much easier. Bella and Peter became brother and sister and so did me and Char. They took my name Whitlock in this life.

This was our life for well over a century, fighting for terratory, trainning newborns, fucking my beautiful mate. But also watching as she got more scars each and everyday knowing I couldnt do anything to protect her. Me and Bella had the most scars Peter had a few and Char was lucky to get none because Bella or Peter was always protecting her. Char was not much of a fighter but she was Peters mate, So Bella made sure she survived.

My gift was empathy, and I hated it, I felt everyones emoitions all the time unless Bella put her shield up to protect me. It was worse when I was feeding though because I could feel everything they were before I killed them, also destroying the newborns at the end of there year mark. Its wise to say that life was destroying me, the man I wanted to be I couldnt do it anymore I needed to leave and take my family with me. It was going to be hard but I wanted it to happen.

It was four days before the most important fight of our lifes, and Bella needed to hunt, so we all went. There was Me, Bella, Peter and Char. Bella said she had got Maria to agree to us going by sucking up to her. I didnt question it. Once we got about fifty miles away Bella said the one thing I never expected but the one thing I would always be gratful for but could never pay her back for.

She stopped running with us and turned to us with venom in her eyes. I could feel her emoitions and there was so much pain.

I still to this day remember what she said to us.

"Guys this is it. The end of the line for. You all need to run, run far and fast do not look back until you are in a better place."

We all looked at her like she was crazy. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Darlin, what are you talking about? We aint running anywhere we have to go back."

"No you dont. This is what I plainned with Maria. She knew we were coming hunting but she also knew I was hiding something. I am giving you all a chance at a better life. So take it go live be happy and never look back. Dont come looking for me. I am in this for life now. Maria is never going to let me out of her sight but there is still a chance for all of you."

"I cant leave you, your my mate, my wife, I wont leave you. I cant I love you. I am not leaving you to this life. Come with us baby please. We can go far away where Maria can never find us. Please dont ask me to leave you."

She looked into my eyes, and I knew what she would be seeing, Pain, heart wrenching pain. She cupped my cheek with her hand and smiled softly at me. I could still feel her emotions and they were telling me everything. There was pain, despair, loss, heartbreak, but determination.

I knew she had made her choice and nothing or no one was going to change her mind. But I had to try. I couldnt leave her. But her next words got to me.

"Baby I love you with everything I am, I always have and always will. This is not goodbye I will see you again. But for now we have to part ways. You have to go with Char and Peter and be happy. They can help you with feeding and the emotions. Baby please I cant live another day with you in this life. I will find you some day it may not be tomorrow or next month or even next year. But I will find you Jasper because my heart calls to yours and I can find you even if your a million miles away from me. Never forget that and never forget me. But be happy please find some happiness in this life."

I put my hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Darlin you are my happiness. But I know that I am not going to win this, so I will do what you want, I will go but you promise me that you will leave her and find me as soon as you can? You promise me that darlin can ya do that."

"I can do that babe. I promise you with all my heart that I will find you someday and we will live for the rest of time happy together."

"Thats all Im asking beautiful."

With that I kissed her lips one last time before running away from her. I stayed with Peter and Charlotte and we brought this big ranch in Houston Texas and we made the best we could with our lifes. But feeding was still a problem for me. I couldnt stop feeling there emotions. So I was still pretty depressed. I went walking one day and found this beautiful meadow that held a lake, I remember thinking to myself how much Bella would love it. I sat down and just thought none stop of Bella and how much I missed her. It had only been a few days but I knew she was missing from my life.

I was sat in this meadow for about three days before this pixie of a vampire comes bouncing along smiling and laughing. She see's me sitting there and the first things she says is.

"You've kept me waiting soldier."

"My appologieses Ma'am."

She told me all about this coven of vampire's that feed off of animal blood and can live in sociaty with humans. It was hard to believe at the time, She told me about her gift, She has visions of the future they are not set in stone. She told me that she had seen us with the family happy together. Thats when I told her that I could never be happy without my mate.

She told me that my mate would find me when the time is right. And that I am aloud to have a compainion while waiting for her. I didnt know what to do so I took her back to the house to meet Peter and Char. Yeah that didnt go down to well. As soon as they saw her Char hated her and Peter literally ripped my arm off shouting at me about how I have a mate and If I love Bella as much as I say I do I would be willing to wait for her.

Thats When Alice said that she had seen this happening and told them that this Carlisle Cullen could help me with my feeding and depression. Peter and Char still were not happy and practicaly threw me out the door telling me if I could not honor and respect my mate then they wanted nothing to do with me Bella was and always will be there family.

I havent spoked to Peter or Char since that day. Do I regret my decision of leaving most days yes. I miss my family dearly and have never really settled into this whole cullen life. I miss Bella everyday.

The Cullens know me and Alice arent mated and that we are compainions. I sometimes find Alices emotions wrong she sometimes has longing in them when looking at me. But I would never leave my mate like that. Bella is and always will be my mate. Alice wants to get married but I have told her no. I am already married and will not marry her.

Today is our first day at another new school. We have moved to a drearly little town called Forks, in Washington. We move every couple of years because people start to wonder why we dont age. To be honest I'd like to find Peter and Char again and see if they have heard from Bella.

This life is getting old. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice putting her arms around my waist. Great the pixie has to interfer again.

"Jazzy were going to be late if you dont get ready,"

"Alice Im ready."

"Your not wearing that to school."

I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing, light blue jeans with a button down shirt and my cowboy boots. The only thing I brought over from my human life. Alice doesnt like them, she wants us all the dress like were damn run way models. Yeah well Im sick of it.

"Alice i am fine wearing this. And I will wear what I damn well what to."

"fine."

I pulled her arms from around me and walked away to climb into Emmetts truck, yeah no way in hell am I riding with her today. I was sat in the front when Emmett got there he got in the drivers seat and Edward got in the back. Great another new school more humans looking at us.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at me. _Fuck you little boy, stay outta my head you wont like what you find!_

I saw him wince but nod. Seriesly just because he can read minds doesnt mean he should. I dont control his emotions for fuck sake. we got to school and everyone looked our way.

We stepped out of the truck and stood there waiting for the girls when the whispers started. But thats not all. I caught another Vampire scent. Infact I smelt three. And they smelt familiar.

I looked over to Edward and Emmett and talked so low no one would hear us.

"Guys I smell three other Vampires."

I saw there nostrals flare and then they tensed. Edward was scared and Emmett was anxious.

"Great more of our kind maybe someone to have good ole wrestle with,"

"Trust you Em."

The girls turned up then, they got out of there car and walked over to us, Rosalie going straight for Emmett and wrapping her arms around him and Alice coming my way. Thankful she didnt touch me.

"Guys we have smelt three vampires here already."

I saw Rose tense up and Alice trying to search through her visions.

"I dont see anyone,"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I dont know Edward look into my mind, Its like there not even real. I cant see anyone."

I decided to but in.

"Stop worrying for now, lets just focus on school were work it out if we bump into them, keep ya eyes and ears open ya hear?"

They all nodded and were walked off to grab our schedule and get to class. I felt so much lust from these damn humans it was unbelieveable.

My first few classes I got to sit on my own which was good. But the class before lunch I had the shock of my life. I walked into the class room and smelt one of the vampire scents in the room. I looked around and who do I see but none other then Peter Whitlock with a big shit eating grin on his face, looking at me. I go over to the teacher hand my slip in then sit down next to Peter.

I dont even get a chance to say anything before he speaks.

"Mother fucker, hows it goin Major?"

"Fucker I am not the Major anymore."

"Your always be the Major to me."

"Peter what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Same as you going to school."

"I got that but I thought you were in Texas still."

"Yeah well, if you picked up your damn phone once in a while your'd know me and Char moved here a year ago."

"My phone? You've been trying to get hold of me?"

"Of course we have you sorry sake of shit."

"Alright Peter I can still kick your ass."

He chuckled at that, and shock his head.

We missed most of the class cause we were talking but it didnt matter we can pass this in our sleep. I asked Peter if he wanted to meet the rest of the Cullens and he said yes as long as there not all annoying like the mother fucking pixie.

We got up from our table and walked outside. I followed him over to Chars class and stood there waiting with him. When she got out she literally jumped me. She wrapped her arms and legs round me and was sobbing.

"Shhh. Char. Im here now. Miss me that much did ya?"

"Jasper is not been the same without you."

"I love you to Char. Come on you and Peter are gonna meet the rest of the Cullens."

I grabbed Chars hand and practaclly dragged her and Peter to the cafereteria where my family were waiting. I took them over to the table and my family looked up at me.

"Guys I want you to meet my family. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice this is Peter and Charlotter Whitlock."

They just looked at my family in disgust so Peter spoke up.

"Nice ta meet ya guys,"

Edward always the polite one.

"You to Peter, Charolotte. would you like to join us?"

They nodded and sat down. Conversation flowed easy after that, until Peter swore under his breath, we all gave him a questioning look and he was just going to answer when I smelt it. Her scent, Strawberrys, Vanilla, Sandalwood, Lavandar. Home, Texas.

I looked round for the person it was coming from when I saw her, She was standing there with some human guy following her, but she was trying to get ride of him, I could see she was trying to stay in control of her anger but he was really pissing her off. I saw her look up and look round for Peter when she spotted me looking at her. I couldnt take my eyes off her she was beautiful, even with all the scars she now had and there was alot. It seemed she had frozen up on finding me cause she was just looking into my eyes.

It was like five minutes before anyone said anything and the person to brake the silence was Peter, he got up went over to her and grabbed her hand, telling the kid to fuck off. She smiled at him in thanx and he brought her over to our table.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my baby sister Isabella Marie Whitlock, Bella this is Jasper's family, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and thats Alice, ya know the crazy pixie I told ya bout"

Alice growled at that but nobody payed attention. Cause all attention was on me and Bella who was still looking at me. I could feel her emotions, Pain, Loss, Hurt, Betrayal, Depression, Desparation, Anger, And love.

I decided we were quite long enough and broke it.

"Hey Darlin how are ya?"

She blinked her eyes a could times, then smiled softly at me.

"Hey Jazz Im okay how are you?"

"Im good."

She sat down next to me, just when I was gonna ask her how long she had been away from Maria, Peter asked her a question.

"Baby sis, why were you late to lunch?"

"Stupid human teacher learing at me in my maths class, So I kindly asked him to stop eye fucking me before I ripped his eyes out. So he gave me detention. I tell ya Petey I almost killed the fucker."

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but ya gots to learn how to handle that and not threaten everyone that looks at you."

"Yeah well it aint easy is it dammit."

"I know Im sorry baby girl, If I could take the pain away I would you know that."

She nodded at that and left it there. I need to know what the fuck that was all about.  
Where has she been for the past sixty five years, why didnt she come looking for me.

So many questions,

"Jazz you need to calm the fuck down with them thoughts and emotions of yours cause there giving me a damn mother fucking headache. I get it you got questions but guess what so do your damn family. Trust me people my story aint nice it aint a bedtime story. Jasper has a right to know but you fuckers I dont know and aint comfortable with right now so fuck off with the thoughts."

Wow I think she shocked the shit outta my family.

"OKay Darlin Im sorry. How about this, you follow us home after school and meet our coven leader then tell us your story?"

"Coven leader? Jazz how can you have a coven leader when your the leader of the Whitlock coven?"

Before I could answer Alice beat me to it.

"Because you slut he belongs with us, he is part of our family and as my husband he is by law not a Whitlock anymore."

Shit, I looked over to Bella and all I saw was pain. And thats when the flood gate of emotions opened. So much heartache and pain.

"Alice you little shit dont call her a slut again ya hear."

Bella just got up and left, Peter looked like he wanted to rip our heads off.

"Look you bunch of animal munching ass wipes. That girl has been through more shit then any vampire around today, she is not known as the damn Goddess of war for nothing. Dont piss her off because she aint as refind as us she hasnt been away from Maria long enough, And Im warning all of ya, ya upset her ya wont just get her hurting ya. And Jazz you need to man the shit up find your balls and sort this shit out with her. Because you hurt her anymore I will rip ya head off. I'll get her to your house after school but thanks to Alice she may not tell you her story."

He then left leaving me with the stupid pixie.

"What the fuck Alice? We aint married we aint even together anymore so what the fuck is wrong with you?"

She just looked at me it was Emmett who spoke.

"Alright Jasper calm down god its not like Bella is your mate like Alice is."

"What the fuck Emmett? I told you all when I came that she was not my Mate. I have a Mate her name is ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK. Do any of you know how hard it is living without your mate for sixty five years? No then shut the fuck up."

With that I walked out of the caferteria and to the forest, I ran home and called Carlisle where I explained what happened and that we would have guests coming round after school and also about what Alice did.

"I swear Carlisle if she says something she is going to get hurt. From what Im guessing Bella hasnt been away from Maria very long. So just keep her quite please."

"Of course Jasper"

I hung up then went to my study to wait for Bella, Peter and Char. God I cant believe I am seeing her after so long. She is still so beautiful and her scars just imrpove it.


	2. FINDING FAMILY

**Chapter 2,**

**Isabella's POV,**

Its been sixty five years since I have seen my family and my mate. I told them to leave, we were all brought into this world to kill, we were made into killing machines and I knew it was time for me to step up and help my family get out of here. I took them hunting and told them to run. I was glad I did it. When I got back to camp Maria asked where they were and I told her that I had let them go. She wasnt very happy with that so she ordered me to be tied up in the punishment barn, as vampires we are strong, and there as far as alot of vampires know nothing that can keep us bound.

They would be wrong, so I found out in the worse way possible. My life for sixty five years was all about killing. Well expect for the first ten years, no that was saved for pure punishment and toture. The first two years were for Peter and Charlotte. The eight years was for me letting the Major go. Maria really didnt like that one.

Jackson, Maria's sex toy and new Captain was the one to help Maria with the punishment/toture. But all through the ten years I never screamed once. I would not give them that.

After them ten years I became something so evil that even Maria had become scared of me. It was my counter part me being Isabella could not handle all the death and destruction, so I let my beast come out who people call The Goddess of war, or simple The Commandor.

After sixty five years of living this life with no one by my side I got pissed so pissed that I destroyed Maria and her army of piss poor newborns. I then for the first time in so many years let Isabella take the rains. I could be me once again and not kill for anybody but me. I decided that I wanted to find my family, I knew it would be hard to do. I have a bond with each memeber of my family more so for my mate, but I had locked that part of myself away for so long it was hard to get that back.

I traveled round Texas for abit to see if there were scents I would recongize, like My brother Peter Whitlock, or his mate Charlotte Whitlock, or even my mate Jasper. But after three months of nothing I moved on to a new country.

I spent six months looking for them before I found any scent that I recongize. The first scent I came across was my brother Peter. And lucky me I had caught him hunting. I let him finish up while I fingered out where I was. I was in Seattle. I looked over to see Peter finishing with his hunt so I walked over.

"Hey Petey still a messy eater I see!"

At firs he froze then he looked over to me, I saw that he was shocked. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. So I walked over to him and put my finger under his chin and closed his mouth while talking to him.

"God Peter it cant be that much of a shock to see me I told you I was coming."

"Bella?Bells? Is it really you?"

"Yes brother it is. Have ya missed me?"

He didnt even answer he just swept me up into a hug so tight I thought he would brake me. I heard his quite sobbing, so I put my head on his chest because that was as far as I could reach and let him cry.

"Peter. Im here now, you dont need to worry about me."

With that he chuckled.

"Worry about you? Of course I do. Your still my baby sis ya now."

"I know brother bear."

"Ive missed you so much little one."

"I missed you to, and Char of course where is she by the way?"

"Oh she's at home she didnt need to hunt and I did."

"You mean your knower told you, you needed to be here but not why right?"

"Ya know me so well."

I laughed at that. I pulled away from him to take a good look. I know as vampires we dont change but I had missed my family so much. I never wanted to leave them again.

"Come on little one lets go home to Char."

Home? That sounds nice after so long of not having a home. But Char? What about Jasper? I was going to ask but thought I'd wait until we got home to talk about things. I knew that they would have questions for me to.

"Okay well dont ya wanna get rid of that first?" Pointing to the body.

He nodded, picked up the body and dumped it in the dumpster. He came back over to me grabbed my hand and then we were running. Its the first contact I've had with anybody other then fighting with them, or training with them. Me and Peter didnt talk while running, we were both loving the fact, that we were together again. We must of been running for about half hour when he slowed down.

I saw that we were in a little dreary town called Forks, in Washington. Peter came to a stop outside a little two bedroom house. It was Peter and Charlotte all over. They didnt like extravagence. They liked simple, and homey. It was surranded by woodland.

Peter looked down at me with a big smile on his face, that I couldnt help but smile back to.

"Okay Peter take me to see that sister of mine."

"As you wish Darlin."

We walked into the house and went into the sitting room, where we found Char watching some human programme that made no sence to me. She was so into it she didnt even notice me and Peter, so I decided to speak up.

"You know Peter I dont think she remembers me?"

"Oh Im sure she does Darlin. Dont ya Char?"

With that she whipped her head round so fast, I thought it would fall off. She looked at me much like Peter did. But she was opening and closing her mouth.

"Whats up Char? Cat got ya tongue?"

"Bella?"

I nodded my head to that, then I was on the floor with Char on me sobbing and saying how much she missed me, and loves me. Its safe to say I was glad to be home with my brother and sister. Peter pulled both of us up and over to the couch. We sat down and just stared for a while. Peter was the one to brake the silence.

"So Bells? How did you escape the evil bitch?"

I knew the question was coming I just didnt know what I would say to it. I guess the truth.

"I killed her."

That was it plan and simple.

"Bout time, the witch had it coming."

"Yeah she did. Peter wheres Jasper?"

I looked over to him to see him looking out of the window, I then looked at Char who was looking everywhere but me. I knew what they had to say was hard for them, and they were trying to think of a way to tell me without hurting me to much.

"Well Baby sis, I dont really want ta be the one ta tell ya this but his gone. He left us about four days after we left you. He went hunting came back three or four days later with a female vampire, said she had seen him in a vision, living with her and a family called the Cullens, said there were gonna be happy together. He asked me what I thought he should do, well I kinda lost my shit with him. But before all that I ripped his arm off and was shouting at him. Then the pixie bitch butted her nose in. Telling us he would be happy and blah blah blah. Then he left. We havent heard from or spoken to him since."

I knew it was going to be bad so I kinda braced myself for the onslaught of pain, this is the first time in sixty five years that I had felt the mating pain and man did this shit hurt. It was like three thousand knives going through my heart at once, It took my unneeded air from me, it brought venom tears to my eyes, and made me double over in pain.

Peter came over to me and put his arms around me, whispering to me how sorry he was that he couldnt stop him, and that he would of fought harder if thought it would of made any difference.

"Baby girl I tried to stop him, but the pixie got her claws into him."

"I know Peter, I know you would of fought for me. Its okay really, its just I havent felt the pull or pain of the mating since you guys left. I kinda switched myself off from it because it was the only way to survive being there. I know you guys want to know what happened when you left I do I can hear it in your thoughts. I will tell you just let me get my barings of the whole Jasper thing"

"Of course little bit. Hey why dont you go for a bath, relax. I'm sure Char's got some clothes that you could fit into for tonight, then tomorrow we will take you shopping for your own stuff. The bedroom next to the bathroom is yours anyway."

"Okay Peter sounds great"

I spent so long in that bath trying to sort my thoughts out that Peter was knocing on the door literally demanding I get out and tell them the shit that happened. So I did, I went down stairs sat down and launched into the whole sorry tell. I told them everything, From Maria and Jackson's punishment to me finally losing it and killing Maria.

I was there for three weeks before Peter dropped the bombshall on me. I had to go to school, I had to mingle with humans. which was easier said then done because as Char and Peter found out I lost my shit quicker and easier then before. But my bloodlust was not a problem.

The days flew by, and so did the nights. I was only with them for a month when my mate strolled into town with his new family. Thank fuck I was late for lunch that day.

I was sitting in class with Mr Leary, who always focused more on my boobs then anywhere else. My temper was shit that day, Peter pissed me off before school and I had not hunted in a week. So Mr Pervy Prick was really getting to me until I snapped.

"Oi fucker? My face is up here! Look at my tits one more time and I will rip your fucking eyes balls out."

Thank god he was sitting down cause I smelt his piss. I made him piss himself, Score 1 To Bella. Hehe.

"Miss Whitlock, thats a twenty minute detention for you at lunch time. No swearing in class."

fucker is gonna pay for that. So I sat there pretending to be the good little human, until my time was up. I stood up walked out of the room and noticed another perv waiting for me. Fucking Newton. Stupid prick has asked me out three times this week, does he not take no for a damn answer. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Thought I'd wait for you and walk to lunch with you"

"Whatever."

I just carried on walking, while he was blabbing on about some dumb party down at La push that he wanted me to go to. Yeah no thanks. I got to the caferteria without unfortunately killing the fucker. But I was really holding in my anger all I wanted to do was snap his neck. So I looked for Peter who always helped me in these situations. When I saw him, I looked over the people he was sitting with when I spotted Jasper Dwaine Whitlock, My mate.

Fuck he was still sexy as hell. He caught my eye, and I couldnt look away. It was like mating all over again. Dipshit next to me was blabbing on but I couldnt focus on anything other then Jasper. Thank fuck for Peter in this moment. He walked over to us and told Newton to fuck off. I shot him a thankful look. He took me over to the table and introduced me to everyone else.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my baby sister Isabella Marie Whitlock, Bella this is Jasper's family, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and thats Alice, ya know the crazy pixie I told ya bout"

I heard the Pixie growl at that but no one paid attention to her, they were all focused on me and Jasper. I just couldnt look away from him, he was the one to brake the silence.

"Hey Darlin how are ya?"

I blinked twice needing to sort my head out, and softly smiled at him.

"Hey Jazz Im okay how are you?"

"Im good."

I sat down in between Jasper and Peter, I knew Jasper wanted to ask me a question because I could feel it in my head, I wasnt reading his mind, it was just a thought he unconcously projected to me. But peter beat him to it.

"Baby sis, why were you late to lunch?"

"Stupid human teacher learing at me in my maths class, So I kindly asked him to stop eye fucking me before I ripped his eyes out. So he gave me detention. I tell ya Petey I almost killed the fucker."

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but ya gots to learn how to handle that and not threaten everyone that looks at you."

Great Petey is trying to give me a lecture on my damn temper he was just as bad as me.

"Yeah well it aint easy is it dammit."

"I know Im sorry baby girl, If I could take the pain away I would you know that."

Yeah I knew what he was saying, I have only been out of the wars for a little over eight months, where as these lot had been away for sixty five years. Lucky bastards.

I kinda just zoned out for a minute to listen into there thoughts.

Edward: _Fuck Ive seen her in Jasper's head but she is beautiful in person. I wonder how long she was with Maria for because she has alot of scars. We have to ask her._

Emmett: _Someone as tough as Jasper, Yes maybe she will wrestle with me. I wonder who would win. I think it would be her. I wonder how many scars she has, I wonder is she would mind me asking._

Rosalie: _She's prettier then me, how can that be? but then again she is damaged goods look at the scars. I want to know about her._

Alice: _Fucking bitch thinks now she's back in Jazzy's life they can be together again, I dont think so. Married, thats it tell her Im married to him. Stupid bitch she has to tell us her story._

Fuck me this family was going to give me a damn headache and that was without all of Jaspers thoughts. Shit.

Jasper: _I need to know what the fuck that was all about.  
Where has she been for the past sixty five years, why didnt she come looking for me? So many questions._

All of a sudden I got a onslaught of emotions that I knew was coming from Jasper.

Pain, Loss, depression, Love, hope, more Pain, Heartache.

"Jazz you need to calm the fuck down with them thoughts and emotions of yours cause there giving me a damn mother fucking headache. I get it you got questions but guess what so do your damn family. Trust me people my story aint nice it aint a bedtime story. Jasper has a right to know but you fuckers I dont know and aint comfortable with right now so fuck off with the thoughts."

I think I just shocked the shit outta his family but for fuck sake I have just met them and they think they are going to know anything about me right now? Yeah I dont think so. I dont trust that easy. I know something is up with the Pixie chick and I wanna find out. Because clearly she has something against me.

"OKay Darlin Im sorry. How about this, you follow us home after school and meet our coven leader then tell us your story?"

Coven leader? What the fuck is he talking about?

"Coven leader? Jazz how can you have a coven leader when your the leader of the Whitlock coven?"

He was just about to answer when the dumb little pixie spoke up.

"Because you slut he belongs with us, he is part of our family and as my husband he is by law not a Whitlock anymore."

"Alice you little shit dont call her a slut again ya hear." Peter bless him coming to my rescue.

Not a Whitlock anymore? Crazy Pixie say what now? He will always be a Whitlock. I knew she was lying about the whole marriage thing but I couldnt help but be hurt by what she said. Jasper promised he would wait for me, but he left after four days. That hurt deep that did and I needed to leave before I did one of two things. One: Lose my shit and punch the bitch call her out on her lie they find out my power. Or Two: Walk away and prentend she has gotten to me.

Number two won out. But as I was walking away I heard the rest of the conversation, please like I was gonna go out of hearing range.

"Look you bunch of animal munching ass wipes. That girl has been through more shit then any vampire around today, she is not known as the damn Goddess of war for nothing. Dont piss her off because she aint as refind as us she hasnt been away from Maria long enough, And Im warning all of ya, ya upset her ya wont just get her hurting ya. And Jazz you need to man the shit up find your balls and sort this shit out with her. Because you hurt her anymore I will rip ya head off. I'll get her to your house after school but thanks to Alice she may not tell you her story."

Aww thats my brother bear always wanting to protect me, even from a animal munching family that really lets face it stood no chance against me. Get me there, oh I am going to meet this so called Cullen leader. And I was going to tell them my story but I will tell them the whole story. All about my life with Jasper before and after the change. Pixie bitch has got nothing on me!

I didnt wait around to hear the rest, I carried on with school. Thank god Peter was in my English class which was the last lesson of the day. And I got to sit next to him to so we could talk.

"Hey baby sis, you okay?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I am. Why wouldnt I be?"

"Well with what Alice said?"

"Peter please that pixie bitch has nothing on me, besides I knew she was lying about the whole marriage thing anyway she said so in her thoughts before. I walked away because even though she was lying about that, he still left to be with her and that hurts."

"I know little bit. So are you going to there home?"

"Yes, when have you ever known me to back out? Oh but Im running"

"Okay well you can sniff them out anyway"

We both laughed at that. Our conversation finished just as the bell went for end of school. I walked out of school with Peter and Char by my side and big smiles on our faces. This was going to be so much fun. We look over to the veg muncher family smiling the whole time, I then look for Jasper but dont see him.

We get into Peters Ole rusty truck and he speeds off down the highway towards home. We get there drop ourstuff off then run out the door. Its easy to find there house I just follow the pull I feel leading me to Jasper.

We get to a three storey house that looks to be made off glass deep in the forest. We see all seven vamps standing there. Some smiling some not and the pixie bitch growling, hehe she sounds like a little kitty.

We walk up to the door with me leading, and stop in front of them, Jasper comes down the steps and takes my hand, I automaticaly feel the spark and its as strong as it was all those years ago. He pulls me up the rest of the steps to his family with Peter and Char trailing behind me.

"Carlisle, Esme I want you to meet my family. This is my mate, Isabella Marie Whitlock, and my venom brother and sister Peter and Charlotte. who are mated and married."

I look over to the family nodding my head in a hello, when the female with chestnut hair steps forward, I automaticaly get into a crouch and start snarling and growling at her. Peter puts his hand on my arm and shh's me.

"Baby girl she was just going to hug you, she wasnt attacking."

I look behind me to see if his lying or not, when I see his not, I stand up again.

"I'm sorry but I dont hug."

That was all I said nothing else needed saying. Carlisle cleared his throat and got everyones attention.

"Why dont we take this inside?"

He left with his family walking inside, me being pulled by Jasper and Char and Peter behind us, we were taken into the sitting room and everyone sat down.

Esme in Carlisle's lap, Rosalie in Emmett's, Char in Peter's. Alice was looking over at Jasper with a questioning look but he didnt seem to be paying attention because he pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch. So I was sandwhiched between him and Peter and Char.

Carlisle was the first to talk once again.

"Isabella its a pleaseure to meet you, Jasper hasnt said much about his past but he did tell us about his family."

"Nice ta meet ya to Carlisle."

Everyone kinda went quite at that, until Rosabitch spoke up.

"Well? Are you going to tell us your story or not?"

Yeah not liking the disrespect, these people may have been living with pussy whipped Jasper, but I aint nothing like that.

"Im sorry Rosabitch, Would you like to repeat that with more respect? You may have been living with pussy whipped Jasper but Darlin, I am the Goddess of war, I will rip you limb from limb for disrespecting me. And I dont have to tell you shit"

"Little Bit calm down, dont lose your shit here. Urm word of advice Carlisle for you and your family, Bella has been out of the vampire wars for eight months, not years MONTHS, you would all do well to show her respect. Or she will as she said rip you limb from limb,"

"Thank you Peter. Guys show some respect you hear me. And Bella is right Rosalie she doenst have to tell us her story."

I nodded my thanks to Peter and Carlisle, I didnt trust these people not yet but I knew that Jasper wanted to hear my story, that much was confirmed when he looked at me.

"Pussy whipped?"

I shrugged with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah Major you are, I could take ya in a fight"

"Darlin you could always beat me in a fight, Look I know that you have trust issues I can feel it, but please tell me your story. What did Maria do when she found out you let us go? What happened to Maria? Why didnt you look for me?"

"I killed Maria. I found Peter first, Ive only been with them for about two months. I did look for you, I looked for you for six months. But couldnt find any trace of you. And before you say anything about following the pull or mating I couldnt because I had closed that part of me off. Yes I was punished."

I looked over to the family and saw they all wanted to know, I felt that I could trust most of this family. So I made my decsion.

"Okay. I'll tell you my story."


	3. STORY TELLING

**Chapter 3,**

**Isabella's POV,**

They all looked at me with shock on there faces, I dont think any of them expected me to really tell them. But I only really wanted to tell Jasper, but I knew his family were not going to leave us in peace, they are all some nosey fuckers. I started with when I returned to the camp. I didnt look at anyone when telling this I just stared at the floor.

"When I returned back to camp, Maria was waiting for me with Jackson, She demanded I tell her where you had all gone. But you all know how stubborn I am. When she knew she wasnt getting anything from me she told Jackson to take me to the punishment barn and she would be there shortly. He picked me up by my throat, run to the barn and threw me to the floor. I bet you all thought that there was no way on this earth to tie a vampire up and have them absolutely useless? Well let me tell you, there is a way. He tied my hand above my head with metal chains coated in venom and vampire teeth, every time I moved those bastard bit into my skin.

He then spread my legs and bound my feet to the walls. He laughed with glee everytime he saw me wince in pain. I knew what he wanted, he want me to scream and I wasnt going to give him the satisfaction of hearing that come from my mouth. He ripped my clothes from my body and ran his nails down my chest, He then bit into my breast all while shouting at me, asking me if I liked it rough, saying that he had heard me and Jasper in our tent late at night, he said he always wanted me, lusted after my body. He went to bite me again when Maria walked in.

She walked right up to me and slapped me round the face. It didnt hurt but I knew what she was trying to say, I am your boss, your leader and you have disobayed me. She asked me one last time where you guys were so I thought I'd piss her off a little bit more, I laughed in her face, and said if she thinks for one second I am going to tell her anything that she's crazier then a bat that shits itself. Yeah she didnt like that, she stroked my face then ran her finger nail down my neck until she got to my mating mark. She ran her finger nail down it then came to look into my face.

You will be punished for what you have made me lose. Ten years in this barn, Jackson will be watching you. Two years for the stupid vampires you made me save, eight years for losing me my Major. Get used to Jackson face because you will be seeing him everyday. He will not only be doing most of your punishment but he will also be watching you.

She then leaned in closer to my face and said. You will learn to listen to me again, and bit over my mating mark from Jasper. She thought by doing this I would always be loyal to her. Stupid bitch didnt even realize that, that wasnt actually my real mark. Anyway, an hour later she walks back in with four newborns, I could tell they had only been awake for two hours tops. She came up to me, said have you changed your mind? Tell me where they are. I just looked at her. She then smirked at me, If you wont tell me then maybe these guys can get it out of you. She turned to the newborns, Play with her as much as you want, make her scream for you I want to hear it. Then walked out.

I looked at the newborns and saw that she hadnt fed them yet, stupid crazy bitch that she was. The newborns walked over to me, and yeah you all know what happened I dont need to go into detail about that. They even bit me a few times think that was Maria's way of marking me as hers forever. These continued for about three years sometimes it would be four newborns others it would be six, never the same either always new. Maria was getting pretty pissed off that she couldnt hear me screaming and I still wasnt saying anything, She came in, in a foul mood.

She didnt say anything to me just ripped my arms off, then my legs. She then bit everywhere she could on my torso. By this time I was starved, and couldnt even think about fighting or talking. She left my limbs off for six hours, then reattached them only to do it all over again. Until my last year. That year she got very creative. She brought in whips and chains coated in venom, vampire teeth and werewolf teeth. Gotta tell ya that hurt like a son of a bitch.

She would whip me with them when I wouldnt scream at the fact that she was once again ripping my limbs off. Jackson was the last one to come in and rape me. Then my punishment was finished. They untied me, told me not to do anything so stupid again, then took me hunting. Yeah hadnt been fed in ten years and she takes me hunting, I massacred a whole town in under ten minutes. I can still remember hearing the cries of pain and fear from the children as they watched me tear there parents throats out. Then I'd do it to them.

Maria seemed happy with this thinking she had finally broke me, No what she did next broke me. I dont know wheather any of you know but me and Jasper were together in our human life, I was his wife before he joined the army. We spent many years together. He came home on leave and we slept together, he left the next day to go back to the war, unknown to me then though, he left me pregnant. I didnt tell Jasper in any of the letters I had written to him, it wasnt something I wanted to say in a letter. Jasper once again had leave, by this time I was eight months gone, I wasnt having a very good pregnancy it was like the babies were sucking the life out of me. Anyway Jasper spent two weeks with me then, and thankfully I gave birth to, two beautiful little boys, Andre John Whitlock and Dwaine Peter Whitlock. Andre was older by three minutes.

Unfortunately Jasper had to leave three days later, leaving me with our boys. That was the last time we saw him. Three months later an army officer came to the door and told me that he had gone missing in action. I felt my whole world crumple around me. I wanted to brake but couldnt because I had the boys to think about. Anyway back to where I was, Maria took me to a near by lake to wash off, only this wasnt just any normal lake this was the lake behind my home. The home I had with Jasper, the home I left for the boys. I was still in a frenzie at this time and couldnt help myself.

I smelt the blood and had to have it. It wasnt until I was drainning Dwaine, that I realized these were my children. She had made me kill my own children. When I demanded an answer she simply said I couldnt have you having any ties to the human world or Jasper. You will forget about him and become the new Major, just more lethal.

After that my demon took over there fore creating the Goddess of War, the Angel of death, The Commandor. I spent so many years locked away in my own head letting her take me over completely. She didnt feel the pain that I had. She was death and destruction in one person. I won every fight and battle after that becoming unbeatable. Even the Volturi are scared of me. My life was death, trainning, killing, trainning, being used as a sex toy for newborns who over powered me when I was weak due to Maria limiting my hunting. I spent so many years doing this that it became who I was for sixty five years.

I didnt know a way out of it, it was all I knew. And a part of me didnt want to walk away from that life. I held power over alot of people, and every person respected me automatcialy without question. But I crouldnt stay I had made a promise to my family that I would get out and find them. Even though my demon took over, I could still feel every bit I got every time someone thrust so hard into me, I could feel the mating pulling me aching, throbbing, telling me my mate wasnt here. But I was powerless to stop it.

Until I heard Maria talking about Peter and Charlotte saying she had found there location, she was plainning on using them to get to Jasper. I couldnt let that happen. And thats when I snapped out of my shit but at the same time losing my shit. I killed every newborn, every adult vampire then I destroyed Maria and Jackson, then I burn the camp down and I had done all this in only an hour. I didnt know what to do after that it was a confusing time for me.

So I tried to find Jasper, it was so hard to tune back into the mating, I couldnt find you or pinpoint where you were. I just ran none stop for six months until I found Peter's scent. Then the rest as they say is history."

I finished telling me story, I knew Jasper was furious cause I could feel it radiating from him. I looked up and around the room to every face there. The only one that didnt seem bothered by it was Alice.

I could of found out what they were saying if I listened in but they had to come to me this had to settle into there minds.

Esme was the first to recover, she came over to me slowly and kneeled in front of me, she put her hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"You have been through more then anyone person should have. Maria was a despicable person and Im glad you killed her. Do you have any pictures from yours and Jasper's time together as humans? I would really like to see them."

I gave her a small smile

"I think I have a few at home, I can dig out for you. I even have a few of Jasper when he was only seven years old."

She smiled at me then leaned forward.

"Isabella may I hug you?"

I thought for a moment, but didnt need to. I knew I wanted someone to comfort me who wasnt my family but who was I going to tell? Vampire's see my scars and run in the other direction.

I nodded my head then I was surranded by the scent of Apples and cherry blossoms, Emse's scent. It was amazing.

Carlisle was next to come over. He kneeled next to his wife took my hands and gently ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Isabella, for such a young person you have matured beyond your years. I can see why Jasper fell in love with you both as a Human and a Vampire. The strength you showed in that position was outstanding. I wouldnt of been able to not scream at them for the things they did. You truely are an amazing person. And you are welcome into our family as our own."

"Thank you Carlisle, It is going to take a little time for me to trust everybody but I can promise you I would never do anything to hurt any memeber of this family unless they meant to hurt me first."

"I know you wouldnt. You can trust us Bella."

I nodded my head to Carlisle, I knew I could trust every memeber of this family but the evil little pixie who kept giving little glares from across the room. Little bitch was gonna be playing with the Goddes of war if she werent careful. Fuck.

I once again looked round the room and saw acceptance and love on there faces. I looked to Jasper and he wasnt looking at me, he was looking out of the window seemingly far away. I knew my story was going to be hard for him, he had only seen our little boys for three days. I also wondered if maybe he blamed me for there death. Of course I blame myself I should of been able to hold my thirst, I should of been able to reconigze there scent sooner. I should of been able to stop.

There was so many should of's that I should of done. Maybe if I did my existence would of been different. I can handle blaming myself for our little ones death, but I could not or would not be able to handle it if Jasper blamed me.

I needed to know what he was thinking right now because I couldnt sit here and continue on with my mental babble.

I slowly reached my hand out to gently place it over his, when I was a breath away from touching him, he flinched away from me. I snacthed my hand back and looked at him in horror. Had he been so far into himself that he hadnt seen me coming? Or he didnt want me touching him. If that was the case then I would leave.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

He didnt turn around, her didnt look at me, he just stared out of the window.

I looked over to Edward to see if he saw what Jasper was thinking about, And what I saw comfirmed my thoughts, He was wincing clearly seeing something he didnt like or agree with.

"Jasper, Are you okay?" I whispered again. I went to put my hand back onto his when he suddenly jumped up and was glaring at me.

"Dont!" he snarled.

I just looked at him, I didnt know what he wanted me to do, I didnt know what I wanted me to do. I thought he would understand, he knew what Maria was like, He had experienced her first hand. What would I do if he didnt want me in his life? I would die. This would not be like me telling him to leave this is him refusing the mating bond between us and that would just kill me.

"How can you sit there with so many emotions? How can you sit there and feel no guilt after killing our own little boys?"

"Guilt? You want to talk to me about Guilt Jasper. I suffered for what I did, for a very long time after it happened. I couldnt hunt for myself for a whole year after I did that. My new second Smithy had to bring me thermoses full of human blood because I just couldnt do it. I didnt want to servive after it happened. Dont you dare stand there and talk to me about feeling any damn guilt. You know nothing."

He looked at me, with so much hatred that I just wanted to leave and never look back.

"You should feel guilt you took there life away from them, because you couldnt control yourself."

"Control? This hand nothing to do with control. I hadnt fed in ten years Jasper do you know how that feels? My limbs were ripped from my body every day sometimes three times a day. You dont know what the hell I went through. You can hear my story but you can never understand what I went through."

"I was there with you. I went through some of that with you."

"Yeah you did, for the first fifty years of that damn life. I have lived that life for one hundred and thirty years."

He looked at me with utter disgust on his face, I turned away from him. He knew nothing of what I felt that day. I looked around the room and all I saw was disgust from every face expect Peter and Char. I looked to my brother and he looked into my eyes. I silently begged him for something. I didnt know what but I just needed something.

He stood up, came and stood by me put his arms around me and let me sob into his chest. I could never cry real tears this life this existence prevented it.

I pulled me tight against him and I knew I was safe. My brother would help me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Major?" Peter growled.

"ME? ME?" Hissed Jasper

"Yes you, you mother fucking cock sucker. How dare you speak to her this way. What happened wasnt her fault. It was Maria's and you know it. If you had been there none of this would have happened. Shit I wish my sister never met you all you've done through out your time together is hurt her. You left her to go fight a damn war you didnt belong in, she got turned because of you, she got punished because of you. She has stood by your side no matter what. Even when you were ripping her limbs off and biting the fuck outta her"

I turned out of Peter's embrace to see what was happening, they were both glaring at each other. I could see something was about to brake me completely but could do nothing to stop it.

It came from Jasper so suddenly I didnt see it happening. One minuet Im looking around the room, the next Im up against the wall with Jasper's hand around my throat. I could of easily got out of it but didnt bother.

"You have ruined everything that was pure between us. How can you stand in this room with me knowing you killed our children."

"You wanted to hear my story, I told you it wasnt a bed time story. What did you expect?"

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, you are no longer my wife. You no longer belong to me, I want noting more to do with you. Get out of my life, and get out of my house. Stay away from my family"

He then dropped me on the floor. I just sat there not really registering what he had just said, When did my life go down hill. I looked to his family and they were all looking at Jasper with horror, fear and disgust.

He wouldnt even look at me.

I stood up trying not to let my emotions come out in front of people, I looked over to Peter and Char who looked like they wanted to kill Jasper. Then I looked back to Jasper. He had his back to me. His words echoing around my head. I was finally understanding what he had said, My mate the love of my existence didnt want me anymore.

Thats when the pain started. It felt like the burn of the change, combined with a thousand knives going through my heart, I felt like my limbs were being ripped from my body. I couldnt handle this pain, I wanted it to end. I let out a sob and saw in the corner of my eye that Esme was on the verge of coming over to me to embrace me.

I shock my head to her and she stopped.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didnt mean to upset you with my story. I didnt mean for any of that to happen. I will leave like you have asked and you will not see me again. I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

Another sob broke free. I held my breath stopping the from coming. I looked over to the Cullens and saw all the females sobbing into there mates, something I would never do again.

"Thank you for making me feel welcome Carlisle and Esme, You have a lovely home and should be proud of all your adopted children. It was nice meeting you I hope you all have a happy future."

I chanced one more look at Jasper and to my surprise he was looking at me, with emotions I couldnt even understand. I nodded my head to him then left. I ran through the forest at a speed I had forgot I possessed. I got home and went straight to my room packing what belongings I had.

I went down stairs and write a note for Peter and Charlotte.

_My dearest brother Peter and my beautiful sister Charlotte._

_I am so sorry I bought this to your door. But I am not sorry I came back to you.  
I love you with all my heart I couldnt have asked for a better family.  
Please dont follow me. _

_Goodbye_

_Isabella._

I left the note on the table then walked out of the door. I had one destination in mind the one place I knew would end my existence.

Volterra


	4. THE VOLTURI OR THE ROMANIANS

**Chapter 4,**

**Jasper's POV,**

We all heard her story, and on some level I felt for her, but on another I was so angry at her. How the fuck can she even sit there and tell me she had killed our little boys. What the fuck is wrong with her? I was so angry.

She went to touch me but I flinched away from her, I didnt want her touching me right now, I couldnt handle it.

"Jasper?" She whispered.

I didnt even look at her, How could I? All I could think about was her sucking the life away from our little boys. I had only seen them for three days, What did they look like? Where they scared of her?

God how can one sadistic bitch be so fucked in the head she lets someone eat there own children. I want to kill Maria again. But I want to kill Isabella two. Well not literally deep down I knew it wasnt her fault. Ten years without feeding would turn anyone crazy.

I saw Edward wince and I silently appologised to him. He didnt even aknowledge my appology.

"Jasper, Are you okay?"She whispered again, trying to place on her hand in mine. I jumped up to my feet and growled at her.

"Dont!" I snarled.

She just looked at me, I can feel everything she is feeling. Disgust, pain, longing, heartache, lose, sorrow, more pain, guilt, depression.

Thats when I lost it.

"How can you sit there with so many emotions? How can you sit there and feel no guilt after killing our own little boys?"

"Guilt? You want to talk to me about Guilt Jasper. I suffered for what I did, for a very long time after it happened. I couldnt hunt for myself for a whole year after I did that. My new second Smithy had to bring me thermoses full of human blood because I just couldnt do it. I didnt want to servive after it happened. Dont you dare stand there and talk to me about feeling any damn guilt. You know nothing."

I knew she had guilt I could feel it. I didnt know why I was saying this to her but I couldnt seem to stop myself.

"You should feel guilt you took there life away from them, because you couldnt control yourself."

"Control? This had nothing to do with control. I hadnt fed in ten years Jasper do you know how that feels? My limbs were ripped from my body every day sometimes three times a day. You dont know what the hell I went through. You can hear my story but you can never understand what I went through."

I knew she had a point, she went through so much punishment for letting us go, I couldnt even begin to understand how you would servive something like that.

"I was there with you. I went through some of that with you."

I had a point also, but not really. Maria was bad when we were with her but not that bad. Maria was a sadistic bitch who loved to torture people.

"Yeah you did, for the first fifty years of that damn life. I have lived that life for one hundred and thirty years."

Yeah another good point of hers, living that life for fifty years like we did changed us by doing it for over a century must have done some series damage,

I continued to look at her with nothing but hate on my face, I didnt really hate her but I was so angry. She turned away from me, she looked to the other family members then to Peter.

He went up to her and pulled her into his arms, I then heard her sobbing in his chest. I had made my mate cry. How can I do that to her?

I felt her emotions and how much I had hurt her. I tried to send her some calm but it bounced back to me. She had put her sheild up. She has never put her sheild up to me. But then I had never hurt her this way before.

What the fuck is wrong with you Major?" Peter growled.

"ME? ME?" I hissed at him.

"Yes you, you mother fucking cock sucker. How dare you speak to her this way. What happened wasnt her fault. It was Maria's and you know it. If you had been there none of this would have happened. Shit I wish my sister never met you all you've done through out your time together is hurt her. You left her to go fight a damn war you didnt belong in, she got turned because of you, she got punished because of you. She has stood by your side no matter what. Even when you were ripping her limbs off and biting the fuck outta her"

Shit bastard had a point. thinking back over my time with her I have never been a good mate to her. She has always stood by me no matter what I had to do to her. I cant believe this.

She turned in his embrace and looked at me, me and Peter were both glaring at each other. I knew I was going to something I regret but I could seem to stop myself.

Before anyone knew what was happening, I had Isabella up against the war with my hand round her throat.

"You have ruined everything that was pure between us. How can you stand in this room with me knowing you killed our children."

"You wanted to hear my story, I told you it wasnt a bed time story. What did you expect?"

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, you are no longer my wife. You no longer belong to me, I want noting more to do with you. Get out of my life, and get out of my house. Stay away from my family"

Oh shit did I just say that? I dropped her on the floor feeling for the first time tongiht that I was not in control of my own body. Why had I done that to her.

My family were looking at me with horror, fear and disgust on there faces. I knew I have reacted badly and I shouldnt of done anything this was all in the past.

I knew the moment she comprehenied what I had said to her cause I felt her pain, the change all over again, My limbs being ripped apart. Knives in my heart. But this wasnt my pain this was Isabella's and I had caused it.

I had caused my mate emotional pain and now I didnt know what to do.

I heard a quite sob coming from her and I seemed to be stuck on my spot. Not able to move. I saw Esme starting to make her way over to her but Bella shock her head and Esme stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didnt mean to upset you with my story. I didnt mean for any of that to happen. I will leave like you have asked and you will not see me again. I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

Shit now she's appologising to me, She didnt need my forgiveness there was nothing to forgive. I didnt really want her to leave I wanted her by my side everyday. And once again I couldnt seem to move. I needed to make this right but I couldnt understand why I couldnt move.

Another sob broke free from her and it broke my heart even more, She held her breath trying to stop the sobs. I looked over to her to see she was now looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for making me feel welcome Carlisle and Esme, You have a lovely home and should be proud of all your adopted children. It was nice meeting you I hope you all have a happy future."

Now I just feel like an asswhole.

She chanced another look in my direction, and I looked back at her hoping to convey my emotions on my face. I wanted her to know I didnt mean it, I wanted her to know I still loved her. I wanted her to know she would always be my mate.

She nodded her head to me then left. No one moved, no one said anything, They all seemed to be looking at me.

Me I was stuck, I didnt know what to do I had just told my mate the love of my existence that I want nothing to do with her, when that is farthest from the truth. I wanted her more then anything in this life.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by someones fist flying at my face. I didnt have time to reacte to it so it hit me in the jaw, which hurt like a mother fucker. I looked over to see Peter standing there glaring at me and growling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JASPER? SHE DIDNT FUCKING MEAN TO DO WHAT SHE DID, EVEN YOU WOULDNT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO REFUSE THAT JASPER. NOT EVEN CARLISLE. SHE WASNT FED FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS BEING PUNISHED FOR LETTING US GO AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER. YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE YOU DONT DESERVE HER LOVE. IF SHE HAS DONE SOMETHING STUPID JASPER I AM RIPPING YOUR ARMS OFF THEN YOUR HEAD. "

"Peter I am so sorry man. I dont know what came over me, one minute I was sitting here calm and listening to her story the next I was fuming, and she was the bad guy. I know it wasnt her, I know it was Maria but I couldnt seem to stop myself."

"You better hope she speaks to you again Jasper because she is the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"I know Peter I really do. I never meant to hurt her or say what I did."

He nodded his head, then seemed to drift off in thought.

We were all stuck in our thoughts when a gasp from Alice had us turning in her direction.

"Alice? What did you see?"

She looked up to me. I felt her emotions and they seemed to be of deception, anger, hope.

"Nothing." Lie

"Dont lie to me, I am an empath I can feel when you lie."

She looked down, I knew she wasnt going to say anything so I looked over to Edward who was already poking is way through her head. He frowned then gasped. He looked at me with sadness,

"Edward what did she see? You better fucking tell me now."

"Isabella."

"What about her?"

"She's...Shes chosed to hand herself over to the Volturi"

What? was she stupid?

"WHAT?" I roared.

Peter then pipped in.

"Of course she did. Jesus Jasper you told her you didnt want her in your life where else is she gonna go. She is the most hated vampire in the world."

"We have to get to her before she gets killed. I need her back, Fuck I love her I want her back NOW"

With that everyone snapped into motion. Alice was on the laptop ordering our tickets, Edward was on the phone with Aro. And Peter was trying toget hold of Isabella.

Once everything was sorted out we sat down to relax until our flight in three hours.

We were watching stupid human news just wasting time, when Peters phone started ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and frowned.

"Hello Peter speaking."

"Hello Peter, My name is Vladimir. Are you the brother of Isabella Whitlock?"

"Yes why?"

"And is Major Whitlock there with you?"

"Yes Im here what do you want?"

"Its not what I want, its what I have that you are looking for, Isabella Marie Whitlock, She is most beautiful. I caught her on her way to Volterra, If you want her back Major then you are going to have to do a favor for me."

"What is it"

"Help me defeat the Volturi, then you can have your mate back."

What? Take down the Volturi of course we could do it. BUt why?

Before I got to speak anymore we heard Bella's scream of pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Im sorry but she tried to run so I bit her. Major Whitlock you want her alive you fight with me and bring friends I know you have some."

I looked over to my family asking with my eyes if they were coming. They all said Yes.

"Well be there tomorrow at the latest."


	5. TRUTH,

**Chapter 5,**

**Jasper's POV,**

What the fuck is going on? The Romanians took Bella so we could help them other throw the Volturi. How the hell did they take her in the first place? She is the strongest vampire I know, how would they over rule her?

I didnt have time to think about all this as we were on our way to Romania to see the idiot brother's Vladimir and Stefan. I always knew they would one day try to get back into power. I just never thought they would use Me, Peter, Bella and Charlotte to do it.

Peter was fuming, I knew he hated the fact that Bella was taken and also I knew in a way he kinda blamed me. If I didnt say what I said to her then she wouldnt have left. I dont even know why I said what I did, it was kinda wierd one moment I felt all the pain she felt while telling her story, I also felt alot of pain for her and for what she went through because of me.

I felt the emotions of everyone in the room, for the most part they were all feeling the same, Anger, disgust, hearache. They all felt for what my mate went through. They all felt disgust at what Maria had done. I also felt a huge wave of compassion and understanding coming from Rose and Esme. I was lost in my own thoughts thinking of our sons, I knew that it wasnt her fault for killing them it was what Maria had planed. More torture for my poor Bella to endure.

I felt such a huge amount of anger that it was hard to control it. I looked around the room with my eyes to see who it had come from and noticed it was Alice. I was so angry because of her that I acted on her anger and used it against Bella without meaning to.

That wasnt my own anger it was fed to me by Alice and I have no idea why, When she tried telling me she didnt have a vision, I knew that something was sereisly wrong with her. Why was she willing to keep visions from us and had she done it before. All this was on my mind while sitting on here on the plane listening to Peter on the phone calling a friend of ours from the wars.

He had a power like Alice's but was more willing to use it to help people out. He was going to meet us in Romania since he couldnt get a read on us where he hadnt seen us for such a long time. But he did say that Bella was chained up naked in the throne room of Vladimir and Stefans. He said she had been that way for about six hours. It didnt seem like they had done anything to her, they just hadnt seen a naked lady in a while.

Yeah I didnt like that nither did the Major, who was snarling at me to let him out, he could find out mate. He was rattling the cage that I had locked him away in for so long.

_You are foolish, how could you let her go. She loves us. What you said was mean even to my standards. You stupid bastard you put our mate in danger._

Don't you think I know that. Its not like I meant to, I was feeding off of Alice's fucking anger. Why the pixie felt all that anger I will never know.

_Jealous even I can tell that. She doesnt like our mate. She wants you back. She is after our mate. Protect, Kill, Protect, Kill._

Yeah the Major was bitching in my mind. I knew he was right though of course. I dont why Edward has not read this from her mind, maybe I can get him to do it. I wonder what she would be thinking, Well I got time to find out.

**_Edward? Dont look at me, just listen for a minute. I need you to listen into Alice's mind. I know she is hiding something, So please just read her and get back to me._**

I saw a slight nod from him. So I knew he would do it. I could feel from her emotions that she was being deicitful. She was hiding something, and I wanted to know what.

**Edward's POV,**

We were on the plane on our way to Romania, Bella was taken by Vladimir and Stefan because they wanted the Whitlock's help fighting the Volturi. Peter had phoned a friend of theres a little while again, asking for his help and he gave it freely. He also said that Bella was chained up in there throne room. No they werent in power anymore but they still had there castle. The Volturi coouldnt take that away from them.

When Alice had the vision a little while after Bella had walked out I knew from her thoughts she wasnt going to tell anyone what it was about. I'm glad I read it, normaly I try to stay out of my familys head but sometimes I need to read Alices mind because she is always having visions and the mojority of the time she doesnt say anything to anyone.

Of I never told Carlisle about them he wouldnt know. I have been monitering Alices thoughts for sometime now. She has been keeping alot from us. When her and Jasper came into our lifes she claimed that they were mates, Jasper automaticaly changed that by telling us about his past life, his time with Maria, his human life, And his glorious Bella. From the start he made it known him and Alice were not mates.

They were just friends.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Jasper speaking to me in my head.

**_Edward? Dont look at me, just listen for a minute. I need you to listen into Alice's mind. I know she is hiding something, So please just read her and get back to me._**

I knew that was coming, I nodded my head slightly in agreement. I then tuned everyone out just to listen to her.

_Stupid bitch had to get her self caught didnt she? She couldnt just go home and leave like she should.  
God I hate her, she is taking Jasper away from me. How dare she. I am so going to love going to Romania, the bitch is going to love it. They are going to wait until we get there, then they will kill her infront of her loving family._

_Then they are going to torture that stupid bitch Charlotte, then Peter and Jasper are going to help us win agains the Volturi. I will rule along side my mate Vladimir. And the Cullens will perish. All of them._

I was shocked to say the least. How can someone be so damn evil. What did poor Isabella do to her, infact what did we all do to her. She is going to regret ever doing this, the one thing she didnt count on was me reading her mind and finding out her plain. Now I know Jasper is going to lose his shit, then turn into the Major. Alice is not going to know what hit her. Ha cant wait for that.

Damn pixie has had it easy for far to long. This I cant wait to see. I send a wave of Questioning to Jasper, He looks at me with a raised eyebrow so I send my confirmation through emotion. Got to love this way of talking. He nods his head and directs it in the direction of his office on this plane. We were going to go through the right channels for a plane but couldnt wait so Jasper had gotten his plane out of storage so to speak.

Emmett and Rosalie were flying it. I got up and went over to the office without no one noticing. I got into the office and sat down waiting for Jasper. He came in five minutes later with Peter, Char, Carlisle and Esme.

"Alright what did ya find out?"

"She is working with the Romanians, Vladimir is her mate or she thinks she is mated to him. She said that when we get there they were going to torture and kill Bella in front of us. Then torture Char until you all agree to other throw the Volturi with them. When they win there going to kill us and take over ruling the vampire world."

**Jasper's POV,**

Well the little bitch is certainly convincing as a sweet and innocent little girl. She said she couldnt remember any of her human life or her change that has to be a lie just like everything else. Fucking bitch thinks they are actually going to win, not now I know. No way in hell, am I going to let that happen. I look to everyone in the room Char and Peter and fuming while Esme and Carlisle are confused.

"Jasper who is doing this? What is going on?"

"Carlisle Im sorry you have to find out this way but this is Alice's doing. She is working with them. I knew something was up from her emotions. All that anger I directed at Bella that wasnt me, it wasnt my anger it was hers. She threw it all at me at the time that Bella went to touch me. This is all her damn fault."

Carlisle was shocked. Esme looked hurt. Peter looked like he wanted to kill her now. Char just looked determined.

"Okay brother now we know what they have planed whats our plan?"

I smirk at Peter he knows me to well.

"Well brother, we are going to let them think they have won, until we know how many they have on there side of course. Edward you can do that, When we get near there castle you tell me how many minds you can feel, then I'll see if I can pick up the same with my gift. Once that is done, we tear Alice's arms off then her legs and just take her head to the castle. We then show them that they cant mess with the Whitlock coven and get away with it. Now way am I going to help them kill the Volturi Bella would never forgive me for that. And I have to get her to forgive me for what I said to her."

"Yeah brother you have to much work to do. But you and I both know Bella is forgiving just explain it to her. Let her decide from there. "

I nodded in agreement with him, this has got to be all her decision I wouldnt force her to do anything she didnt want to do. I felt a huge wave of greif hit me and apprehension. I knew Carlisle was thinking there was another way to deal with this. But there wasnt not when my mate was involved Carlisle maybe the coven leader of the Cullens but he was not my leader anymore, not now I had found my mate again.

This I would take charge on and there was nothing he could do about it, he knew that. I was the best at this stuff, fighting in so many wars had made me the best. Or well second best to my mate. If she were here and it was someone else there then she would be taking charge.

I hope one day we can just be happy together like we used to. I know its going to be hard for her to live outside of the southern wars but I am going to help her. She doesnt have to hunt animals and I wouldnt dream of asking her. She is happy the way she is and thats fine with me.

"Okay guys we know the plan we just have to all get it away from Alice. Her visions are not set in stone like she likes you all to think, infact they are subjective. The way around them is to decided a whole other thing while we thinking about what we doing. So Carlisle you should be thinking about you and Esme, Peter you should be thinking about Char, I am going to think about Bella cause I know that will piss her off more. Edward you should think about her last vision of you, where she said you would meet your mate in a human who was going to be a new student at our school. we dont need to worry about Emmett or Rosalie they will go with whatever direction we leed them in."

They all nodded there head in agreement. So the plan was made. We all left the office one after the other with big smiles on our faces, and sat back down. I could feel the curiosity from Alice but couldnt be bothered with her right now. So I just thought about my mate and all the things we could do when she got back with me.

I was also wondering if Alice had another power she never told anyone about, because its like she controled me in that living room, its like she was making me do and say thoughs things to Bella.

**_Hey Edward I just had a thought I dont know whether you caught it or not. Do you think that Alice has another power? Because back in the house all what I did and said to Bella it was like She was controling me. I couldnt control myself._**

I looked at him and he was looking into my eyes with the Im reading her mind look. Then he looked absolutely peeved off and shocked. He nodded his head to me in confirmation. So the pixie bitch has another power. I bet its control she can control those around her without them knowing at the time.

_**Let me guess brother She can control people?"**_

He nodded his head in confirmation. Oh this bitch was so dead. Just then Emmett came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gents we are just gonna touch down in Romania. Get ready people."

So its time. I am going to enjoy ripping those bastards to pieces along with Alice.

I got off the plane and smelt the air you could smell Bella I knew which way to run so I took off with everyone hot on my heals. Bella here come.

**Isabella's POV,**

For fuck sake like I havent been tied up enough. Dammit. Those bastards are gonna feel it when I get down from here. I heard them talking to everyone and knew they were all coming here. Got these idiots were so boring all they spoke about was the damn Volturi, and how they wanted revenge for them taking the thrones. Stupid bastards.

I now knew that Jasper didnt mean what he said to me, because I heard Alice the fucking animal munchin pixie on the phone to Vladimir who supposedly she thinks is her mate, when in reality his mate is Heidi from the Voltrui but she wants nothing to do with him.

She refused his ass saying he was boring and had no morals in his existence. She asked Chealsea to brake the bond but She cant do it. So she has to deal with the pain of being away from him because she would rather that then be with him.

Seriesly what is the damn deranged pixie's problem? She cant get a mate of her own so she has to go after everyone elses. Well she does look like a fucking boy.

"Guys come on get me the fuck down from here. You kill me you know the Major will kill you before he helps you. You keep me alive then I can convince him to help you."

"Really? Little girl we are not scard of the Major he has gone soft. Living with animal munching freaks does that to you."

"HUH? You think his gone soft do ya Stefan? Please pray tell why you think that?"

"Little girl I do believe I just told you."

"Yes thats right how can I forget. Trust me when I say this. Major Jasper Whitlock is just as powerful if not more so today as he was back in the southern wars with me."

"You are more feared then him and we got you."

"You got me in the middle of a hunt I wasnt aware of myelf and by the time I was you had ripped my limbs off you stupid bastard. If we were to fight now you and me I would kill you before you had a chance to defend youself."

Before he could say anything else. I was brought into a vision. Hey call me a thief and bite me so I took Alice's power big deal.

In my vision I saw Edward, Jasper, Peter, Char, Esme and Carlisle all talking about Alice's involvment and what the plan was. Hehe I would be ready for them.

I looked over to the insane vampires who would be dead soon and smirked to myself. I cant wait for this shit to go down. Naked or not I am going to take these bastards out. And no one was going to stop me. Not even my stupid ass mate who had alot of making up to do.

Just thinking about all the naughty things Jasper could do to me had me wet and wanting a release. Me and Jasper hadnt been sexual in far to long for a mated pair. BUT that was going to change once this shit was all out of the way. In my head I wrote a list of what was going to happen in the next coupld of days.

Kill the dracula twins.

Beat the shit outta Jasper in front of his family.

Beat him some more.

Hunt

Then fuck my wonderful mate

but then beat his ass some more.

And maybe I'd let Emmett wrestle me. I have heard it so much in his thoughts that, that is what he wanted.

He was the strongest in his family therefore had no real competion. But I knew Jasper had been holding back also because Jasper was just as strong as me, just not as fast as me.

I was a lucky mother fucking vampire. I got to keep my newborn speed, strenght and sense of smell. Were all the other vampire's grew out of it after there year mark.

I havent had a real fight in eight months and I was itching for one, I knew I needed one just to get out all this pent up anger I have. So the Romanians better be ready.


	6. FIGHTING

**Chapter 6,**

**Jasper's POV,**

We were about two miles out from the castle, and Edward was spreading his gift across that space so he could hear how many was inside the. You could see it was bit of a strain for him he has never used his gift at such a lenth before. but we needed to know before we went in.

I was looking at him so I was the first to notice his shocked look. Something was wrong.

**Edward's POV,**

I spread my gift along the space and suddenly felt Vladimir and Stefan in the castle. And a few others there seemed to be about six other mind signture's. I was concentrating so much that it was such a shock to suddenly hear Bella's voice in my head. Because when I first met her I couldnt hear her at all.

_**Hey Edward can you hear me? If you can just talk in your head I'll be able to hear you.**_

**Bella? How are you doing this?**

_**No time for that. I can feel you all there which is good and bad, because I can guess that Jasper has taken charge and would like to charge in and rescue me the damsel yeah not happening. Look I'm going to bring him into the conversation. Just one second.**_

_**Okay Jazz can ya hear me?**_

_**Bella? Whats going on?**_

**Jasper?**

_**Edward? How come I can hear you in my head? someone talk I am freaking the fuck out.**_

Things were quite for a minute until we heard Bella's mental giggling. She thought this was funny? She is laughing at a time like this?

_**Calm down Jazz you can hear us because I have opened you up to it. Its one of my powers. Dont ask we can talk about them later. Right now we need to talk about the plan?**_

_****__**I have a plan, just tell us how many there are?**_

_****__**Yeah I dont think Jazz I know what your plan intails already. You are not storming into this castle because they have me chained to the damn wall like a fucking idiot, the chains have vampire teeth and venom on them and everytime I move they bit into my wrists and anckles. So no we are not following your plan because as soon as they hear you close they are gonna be near me ready to fucking take my head off. Aint happening that way your gonna listen to me.**_

_****__**When did you get put in charge?**_

_****__**Oh baby I've always been in charge you know that Major.**_

******Okay guys not to brake up a good arguement but shouldnt we sort the plan out so we can get you out of there Bella?**

I heard Jasper growl outside of my head and looked over to him with a smirk on my face, Bella sure knew how to handle him, but then she would wouldnt she. I cant believe Emmett said that to Jasper at school "Not like shes your mate like Alice" I mean come on seeing them or well hearing them now, you can tell there true mates. Alice spent to much time trying to change who Jasper was instead of embracing who he is.

you can tell when Bella looks at him how much she loves him.

_**Hehe did he just growl outside of his head?**_

**Yeah he did**

_**I bet everyone is looking at him like his lost it.**_

**Yeah pretty much expect Peter**

_**Ah yea that brother of mine, thats because we used to fight this way. Me talking to him in his head him in mine, We spent so many fights in each others heads that we only pain like fifty % attention to all our fights but still won them.**_

_**You did what? I thought I told you, you had to pay 100% attention.**_

_**Yeah you did but I didnt and I still won. Look we fight about this later but right now you have to get me out of here, My body is killing me this is painful shit and I've felt pain. But my limbs are still fusing themselves back together and I just want out. So here is the plan.**_

_**You are going to walk in the front doors and declare that you are willing to help them with this whole pathetic vendetta with the Volturi. While your doing that I have a mind link with Aro already and have told him the plan. He is already waiting to ambush the castle. All you have to do is get me out of here.**_

_**The chains you cant brake with your hands but you can unlock them with the key that is hanging right by my head.**_

_**OKay we got it be there soon.**_

_**Cant wait. Oh and Jazz dont think for a second this blocks out what you said to me.**_

_**were talk okay**_

_**No your talk I'll listen then I'll kick your ass but see you soon am disconecting now.**_

_**She gone?**_

I knew she was cause I couldnt talk back to him so I just nodded my head.

**Jasper's POV,**

Well that was strange never knew she could do that. But thats for another day. Have to fill them in on the plan now.

"OKay guys, heres the plan and this comes from Bella herself. She wants us to walk into the castle like we gonna actually join them, Aro is here somewhere ready to ambush the castle and kill the Romainans. All we have to do it get Bella out of there. Rose you got the clothes?"

"Yeah got them."

"Good, Me, Peter and Char are gonna walk in there the rest of you wait here."

I knew this was going to be easy it had to be. I couldnt lose Bella are after everything I said to her. I've got so much to be sorry for. I was taken out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Ur Jazz shouldnt I go in with you? You know just in case I have a vision,"

"No Alice you stay here, having a vision wouldnt be any use to us being so close to Vladimir and Stefan."

"But?"

"I said no Alice."

She didnt say anything else to that but I could feel her emotions and they werent happy at all. Yeah after hearing her plan from Edward I am not letting her any where near Bella or Vladimir. She can damn well wait. The volturi can kill her or take her for all I care. She has betrayed her family.

So we left the family there and us three went up to the castle, we didnt even knock the door we just walked right in and went straight to the throne room.

As soon as we walked in my eyes went straight to Bella who looked to be absolutley pissed at both of them. She looked to me and smiled softly at me. We then walked straight to the thrones were the dracula twins were sitting.

"Stefan, Vladimir. Were here now. So let Bella down."

"Major Whitlock how lovley to see you again. We will let Bella down once we have your word that you will help us with our fight against the Volturi it is about time they were taken out of there thrones and burned. "

"You have my word now let Bella down."

"Very well the keys are by her head you want her go and get her."

I looked to Peter and nodded my head in the direction of the dracula twins. He nodded and took my place. I walked over to Bella and found the key, I could see the venom leaking out of her wounds so I softly unlocked her and helped her down. I then grabbed her wrists and licked the wound with my venom it wouldnt take to long to close althought it will still be painful. I then knelt down to lick her anckles. Her saw her wince slightly but dealt with it the way she used to.

I got up grabbed the clothes off of Char and handed them to Bella.

"Here get dressed."

She took them from me and put them on. she grabbed my hand and we walked back over to Peter. Peter took her other hand and squeezed it.

"Vladimir, Stefan thank you for making me see that the Volturi are not as evil as you make them out to be, You dont deserve to be kings of our world. Ladies and gents let me introduce the Volturi. They are here to kick your ass."

With that Aro, Caius and Marcus walked in with half of the guard. They walked over to us and stood beside us.

Bella spoke once again.

"Aro, May I have the pleasure?"

"Oh my dear you may but please let it be painful."

"Oh I plan to. Cauis would you like to help me?"

"I would be dealighted my dear."

She nodded her head to him and they both walked over to the thrones. Bella grabbed Stefan and Cauis grabbed Vladimir. Bella began tearing him limb from limb and was growling and snarling her head off. She lite a fire and threw him on, Shortly after that Cauis threw Vladimir on.

They both looked to each other and nodded. Then walked back over to us. Aro then spoke up.

"Well it seems our job is done. We should all leave now this castle is going to burn down and none of us want to be caught in that,"

We all walked out of the castle and met back up with the family and thats when the shit hit the fan.

Alice lost her shit as soon as she saw Bella and the Castle on fire. She lunged at Bella and missed. She was growling and snarling.

"You fucking bitch you killed my mate, now Im gonna kill you."

Bella just laughed.

"You really think you can take me little pixie? I have fought bigger and stronger people then you."

With that Alice lunged again and all Bella did was step out of the way. She then Grabbed Alice round the throat and pushed her against a tree.

"You listen and you listen good so psyhcotic little pixie. I killed your mate because he tortured me, I am not one for rough kinky shit like that, and I was well within my right to kill the mother fucker who kidnapped me. And dont think I dont know about your part in all this. If he is your mate then why the fuck do you want Jasper?"

Alice was still struggling but all Bella did was tighten her hold and growl in her face.

"I will let you go if you stay the fuck away from me, I dont want to kill you Alice it would upset your family but I will if I have to,"

She then let Alice drop to the floor, she looked around to everyone with a smile on her face.

"Thanks everyone you did have to come and get me, so thank you. Oh and Jasper me and you have a score to settle when we get back home. I am going to kick your ass. You had no right saying what you did."

"I know Bella I am so so sorry. I dont know where that came from. Actually I do know where that came from. Alice has another power everyone, She can control those around her when she wants to that is. She threw all this anger at me, and made me say what I did. Please ask Edward he can tell you he read it from her mind."

They all looked over to Edward for confirmation.

"Jasper is telling the truth Alice has another power and she did make him say all that to you Bella."

"Well okay I can accept that but that doesnt mean I am going to let you off the hook, what you said hurt Jasper. And not only that but you embarrased me infront of your family. Now I am going to do the same to you and your not going to know when I do it."

Oh shit, Im scared last time she did that to me I lost an arm and a leg. she didnt give them back for a week. And its hard as fuck fighting without an arm and a leg. I could see the smiles on everyones faces yeah they couldnt wait to see what she had planed. And truth be told nither could I. I was scared but interested. Bella can be very creative when she wants to be.

We boarded the plane Bella sitting with Peter and Char and me sitting next to them. It took another six hours for us to hit home ground. We all except Carlisle and Esma who took the car ran home, And it was fun because Bella and Edward were the fastest. Edward has never come across anyone who is as fast as him but Bella was proving to be even faster then him.

She beat him by about ten seconds. She was standing there laughing her head off when we all crossed into the back yard. She looked so happy.

"So Edward you think the new human is your mate? Interesting theary who told you?"

He looked shocked and embarresed.

"Urm Alice did"

"Did she also tell you that the girl is actually your singer not your mate? Singer and mate are two different things. A singer is almost impossible not kill a mate you could never hurt."

"Singer?"

"Yeah Ive come across three in my time all hard to resist but I did it and I drink from humans but I have amazing control. Look all Im saying is dont get to know her she really is not your mate Alice was lying to you. She wanted you to kill her so you could all move away from him but what she didnt expect was me to be here first. She wanted you to do it first. She knew I was coming."

We all looked over to Alice and saw the truth on her face, then we looked to Edward who looked angry and upset.

"Alice how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry but I couldnt let Bella get Jasper back."

"Why she is his mate."

"So? she left him"

Now it was my turn to but in. She didnt leave me I left her and they were all going to know it.

"Urm excuse me Alice? She didnt leave me I leave her. You dont get to control me like that. And you dont get to control Edward like that. You know how long his wanted to fight his mate for."

She didnt say anything after that but everyone looked disappointed in her.

"Edward, I can promise you, you will find your mate. And when you do she is going to be the most amazing person you have ever met. She is going to love you for who you are not who she wants you to be. She is going to make you into a better man. Dont let Alice get to you. I have seen your mate. She is beautiful. Thats why I'm taking you shopping in Port Angles next weekend just you and me okay. Trust me."

He looked at Bella and you could tell she was being truthful. So he went over to her and hugged her, I could see the slight tension in her shoulders from the hug but no one else could because they didnt know her well enough. She pulled away from him and smiled at him. Then she looked over to me.

Oh shit. If looks could kill.

She walked over to me and just stared, then narrowed her eyes and growled at me.

"Right Jasper me and you now, front and centre Major, you have gone soft what would Maria say?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, no way am I fighting her.

"No Bella Im not fighting you, We did enough of that with Maria I am not willing to do it anymore I wont hurt you like that again,"

She didnt even say anything, she just launched herself at me and her hand round my throat. She was snarling at me. She threw me across the yard and into a tree. She was on me before I could even stand up. She picked me up with her hand around my throat and started talking.

"You have alot to be sorry for Jasper. I will let you explan and then you will fight me. Not because I want to hurt you but because I need to fight and your the only one who stands a chance of coming out of it alive. No one else could handle me."

I looked into her eyes and thats when I saw it, the blackness of her anger. Yeah she needs to fight and let steam off now. Before I could talk to her Emmett had to but his nose in.

"Urm Bella I think I can handle you, I'll fight ya."

"Yeah no thanks Em I dont want to hurt you and I would because you fight like a newborn with your strength I dont need strength I need Jasper."

"Em she's right trust me, You wouldnt stand a chance against her. Let me deal with this. Okay Darlin but no gifts and no limb removal. "

"Shit Jazz you have become such a pussy this used to be our sunday afternoon activity. But okay no limb removal no gifts."

I nodded, she let me go and went to stand in the middle of the yard. Peter was pushing everyone into the back of the house.

"Trust me people you will be wanting to stand inside not out."

We looked at each other, nodded and waited for the first person to make there move. This was going to be a long night.


	7. THE REAL CULLENS

**Chapter 7,**

**Bella's POV,**

when he was least expecting it, I launched myself at him, he went to grab me but I dropped to the ground and kicked the back of his knees. He fell to his knees but sprang back up immediately. His growl was menacing as he grabbed my arm, booting me in the stomach which sent me flying back across the yard and into a tree which exploded on impact. I quickly got to my feet and ran at the male in front of me, I slid between his legs, placing my foot on his crown jewels and kicking hard, I could hear a him groan with pain in the background.

The next instant he was in front of me snarling and grabbed my by the hair, I twisted in his grip and leant in to bite his hand, he hissed in pain as my venom burned him and he released me like I knew he would, I spared him a malicious grin before launching myself at him, he tried to once again grab me but I managed to do a karate kick to his chest which sent him crashing into a bolder the other side of the yard, the black eyes of my opponent met mine and I could see him thinking about all the ways he could take me down. He ran at me, feinting to the right then actually going to the left, he grabbed me by the throat which caused me to snarl out in pain when he bit into shoulder. I knew this male was a seasoned fighter and I knew we were pretty evenly matched.

This fight was getting out of hand both of us losing patience, nither of us being able to pin the other. Well that was until I remembered all the pain from seeing him with another woman. I lost all sense of reason. I saw coming at me, so I jumped over his head and had his arm twisted off before he had time to catch up to me. I heard his hiss of pain and saw his eyes darken a bit. Well maybe these people would actually get to see The Major of the south.

He came at me again but I slid between his legs and kicked him in the jewels. He fell to the floor in pain. I then jumped over his head and knelt in front of him then punched him in the face. I then dived over his head and had my teeth to his neck all within a second.

I knew the Cullens were suprised because I heard there gasp. I stood up and walked in front of Jasper, He looked up at me and I looked into his eyes. I knelt down to him and put my hands on his face.

"I'm sorry I know we said no limb removal, I couldnt help it, I kinda lost myself."

"Its okay. I could see it in your eyes I knew it wasnt you."

I nodded my head, then looked around for his arm, which Carlisle had. So I grabbed it from him and went back over to Jasper. I was just about to reattach it when Carlisle spoke.

"Bella maybe you should let me do that. I am a doctor after all."

Does he think I am stupid? I am his mate there is no one better then me to do this, I done it enough in the souther wars.

"No thanks Carlisle I got this."

I Licked the arm to put my venom on to it then put it to his shoulder. Where I could see it refusing straight away. I knew Jasper was in pain I could see it in his face. But he never said anything about it.

"Jazz I really am sorry."

He looked into my eyes,

"I know darlin. Its okay."

"Its not okay, I just got so angry, and I went back to the way I was with Maria. Jasper I am so sorry."

He looked into my eyes I know he saw what I was feeling, he could always read me like a book. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, he pulled me tight in his embrace. He nuzzled his head into my neck. And sniffed my hair. I knew he was taking in my scent and rubbing his on me.

"Darlin, I know your sorry I also know your angry at me. And I have to say I understand why. You feel like I left you, like I abandoned you. Betrayed you, And I can honestly say I would feel the same way. But darlin I promise I never did any of those things I thought about you every second of every day. I missed you because you are a piece of my soul a piece of my heart I left behind. Yes I left with Alice, yes we had a relationship for a while but I never loved her, she was just my companion, sixty five years is along time to be alone."

Really? He thought that would make me feel better. He did really well up until then. sixty five years is along time to be alone? Well I was alone, for sixty five years. I never slept with anyone else when I told him to leave. I promised him I would find him one day, but I suppose he never promised to stay faithful, he is a man but thats no excuse.

"Really Jasper? Sixty five years is along time to be alone? Well guess what I was alone, I was never aloud anywhere on my own, to find anyone. I was faithful to you, I promised you I would find you and I stuck to that. Your the only man I have ever thought about. No man ever crossed my mind in the sixty five years that you havent been in my life. I love you with everything I am and more. I went through ten years of torture to keep you off of Maria's radar. Dont patronize me by saying sixty five years is along time. I know it is damn it."

"Sweetheart I know, It wasnt an excuse, I dont know what to say. I was suffering when I left you more then I would like to admit, I was depressed, Feeding wasnt helping, my power was out of control without you, you always knew when I needed help and put your sheild around me. Without that I was feeling all the emotions of the people I killed to survive. Alice came to me when I was at my most desperate stage in life. She told me of a better future for me, she told me she had seen me happy. I told her that without you, there was no happiness, But she told me that you already knew I would be with the Cullens, and you would be happy for me. I didnt see any reason not to believe her. But I asked Peter and Char anyway and they well Peter ripped my arms off and beat me with them. Darlin I never in all my years meant to hurt you. I love you more then anything on this earth."

I looked into his eyes and saw the truth there, but I couldnt shake this that something more was going on here, There was something seriesly wrong with Alice for a start. Because I knew for a reason that she couldnt have any vision of me because my sheild would protect me against anything like that. So what was going on? I looked over to her to see her with a sneer on her face, she wasnt happy at all.

"Jasper, I get what your saying, I really do and I can forgive you. I know that you were not yourself at the time of this. I can forgive you but its going to take me a long time to trust you again. Please accept that. With all that aside how did Alice have a vision of me when my shield protects me against all powers like that? Did anyone think to ask that?"

He looked up at me with a look of confusion before a look of anger took over. He looked from me to Peter who looked pissed to Char who looked more pissed then Peter did. Then we all looked to Alice. She looked to be hiding something from everyone.

"That is a good idea sugar. Maybe we should ask her."

We were all still looking at Alice, who was squirming in her spot, trying to hide herself away from us. Jasper was the one to speak.

"Alice? Please do tell us how you got around her shield because I know how powerful her shield is. Its that powerful that she can block me and Aro let alone you. So please do tell?"

"Like I'm going to tell you anything."

With that Peter lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into a tree.

"You will fucking answer his question you pixie little bitch because I swear to who ever you deem holly I will rip you limb from limb."

Even I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Jasper is mine, She doesnt deserve him. Look at her, she's covered in scars, she has no fashion sense, she is a disaster. Vladimir wasnt really my mate you all know that, because if he was I would be clawing at myself to kill myself. Jasper isnt my mate obvisously but I love him and I am not letting that whore get her claws into him. He is mine and I will kill that bitch before, she even gets close."

Jasper snarled at her, Peter growled, And her family were all looking at her with disgust.

"You really think that I wanted to join this family of animal munchers? The only reason I did was because it was the only way I would get Jasper. All the slip ups the family have blamed on Jasper were me. And they were slip ups, I wanted them humans they were mine to take. I work for someone with so much power you will all be cowering in the corner."

I took the bite this time, I walked up to her took her from Peter and brought her arms behind her back, pushing them up until I heard a pained whimper from her.

"Come on then you demented little pixie who is this powerful creature that will have us cowering in the corner?"

"Maria."

And with that I burst out laughing, along with Peter, Char and Jasper. Did she not listen to my story the other day? The story where I told her Maria was dead, Yeah Alice was working with Maria but she was working solo now. There was no way Maria survived what I did to her. Because I waited around for three days and all that was left in that fire was ashes. And you can not put ashes back together. Maria was dead and Alice would be next.

"You really are a demented little freak arent you? Did you not hear me yesterday? Maria is dead, she died by my hands there is no way on this earth she alive, because I ripped her limb from limb, I burnt her fingers first, then her toes, then her arms, legs, torso. All the while her head was still out watching, this happen. And I have to say I enjoyed every scream she made.

Then when I got bored I threw her head into the pyre. She is dead, your true mate is dead."

I saw the shocked look on everyone's faces. yeah they didnt know this bitch was a freaking rug muncher. Edward was the first to recover from the shock.

"Alice, you've been keeping things from this whole family. How the hell did you hide it from me?"

"Please your gift is not the be all and end all of everything. I know how to hide my thoughts from you. And why would I want you to read my thoughts, I was hiding them for a reason, If you knew my plans I would of ended up dead. I want that bitch dead."

With that she looked at me behind her back. Yeah I wasnt letting her go. I wanted to hurt this bitch but couldnt right now, Because I didnt want to hurt her family. No matter how much I wanted to kill her I wouldnt do it in front her of family, that shits just not right.

"Oh please you stupid little pixie you cant hurt me, not even Jasper can hurt me. Stop being so pathetic. You have a family here that loves you. And your willing to give that up for a evil piece of shit that is dead. "

"Maria taught me how to fight. I know everything she does."

And once again Me and Jasper were laughing. Really? Thats what she was using. Maria taught her how to fight, please bitch I taught Maria how to fight. Before me and Jasper she would hide in her tent when there was a fight. Then me and Jasper come into our powers and we taught her everything. She wouldnt have lived this long if we didnt.

"Oi pixie guess what?"

"What?"

"I taught Maria how to fight. So everything you know, I know plus more. You stand no chance against me so dont test me. Because the only reason your not a pile of ashes right now is your family. But you keep pushing me and I wont mind changing my mind and killing you. Now you have a choice here Alice. You can either live here with the Cullens and move on or I turn you into the Volturi, or I could just kill you myself."

I looked to Jasper who was nodding his head in approval to me. I looked over to Carlisle and saw he was having an internal debate. Whatever he was thinking about was decided because he walked up to me and Alice and stood in front of us.

"Bella please keep hold of her for the minute."

I nodded my head in approval.

"Alice you have lied to this family, you have betrayed us. But we are willing to let you stay here with us. But you will not use your visions for anything for fifty years. Do you understand?"

"No deal Carlisle, I am not going to stop using my power for you."

Carlisle looked to me, so I opened my mind to him.

**_Everything okay Carlisle?_**

He didnt look shocked that I could talk to him this way he just took it in his stride.

**Yes. I was wondering if you could shield her for fifty years so she can not use her shield even if she doesnt stay here?"**

_**of course. I can do that no matter where I am in the world. Even if she is on the other side of the world. I can do that for you."**_

He nodded his head to me so I put my shield up and around her. I knew it worked because she gasped.

"I cant see. I cant see."

Its all she kept repeating. Ha Carlisle can be brilliant but I would of gone with decapitating her for fifty years. Put her body in a box and her head on a shelf. Stupid bitch deserves more then me withholding her gift. But Carlisle is her coven leader so I will accpet what he has to say.

**Jasper's POV,**

I cant believe how much having my arm ripped off hurt. I thought after all those years with Maria I would of been used to having them torn off. But no Bella ripping my arm off hurt like a bitch. I could understand why she did it though. I deserved worse then what she did. After everything I said to her, the other day. I dont deserve her love.

I looked over to the scene in front of us, Bella was still holding Alice's arms behind her back. Carlisle was stood in front of them and I knew he and Bella were having a private conversation in his head. I was shocked that Carlisle offered Alice what he did. If she stays I go, because I knew nothing would change. And besides I wanted to make it to Bella, I wanted her to trust me again. I wanted to be with my mate and wife.

I knew we would have to watch over Alice because she would still be trying to kill Bella and I will not let that happen.

I tuned back into the conversation again When Bella began talking again.

"Okay Alice you have heard Carlisle's wish now you decide."

"Fine I am staying here with the Cullens."

"Very well. Im going to let you go now. But I swear you try and attack me I will kill you."

"Whatever bitch."

Bella let Alice, go and walked over to Peter and Charlotte. She looked over to me with a soft smile on her face. So I smiled softly at her. I walked right up to her and put my hands on her hips and pulled her into me. I then looked down into her eyes. All I saw there was love. So I leaned in and put my lips softly to hers. She responded instantly.

I ran my tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance into her mouth with she granted, I thrust my tongue into her mouth and heard her soft moan. This is were I wanted to be, for the rest of my existence. I want to be with Bella.

I pulled away and ran my nose along her jawline down to her neck and ran it along her mark, the mark I put there so many years ago. I knew she liked me doing this because I could smell her arousal instantly. And thats when I heard her talking.

"Hey baby as much as I love you doing that, you carry on then Im going to have to have you claim me infront of your whole family. And I dont think they would like that very much do you?"

I chuckled softly at her. Yeah my family would not like that, they are to much prudes for a scene like that. I dont think Peter would like me doing that to his little sister in front of him.

"OKay darlin but I am going to claim you again very soon". I felt her lust pour into me with that, and smelt her arousal double. There was noting on this earth that smelt more inticing then her arousal not even human blood called to me like her arousal did.

"I like that sound of that Major." She purred into my ear. Yeah great now Im hard.

"Darlin you shouldnt start something you dont intend to finish right now."

"HMMMM..Oh Major I would happily finish what Ive started but I think your projecting onto your family"

With that I looked behind me and to my family to see the look of lust they held. So I reigned it in.

With that we all walked into the living room and sat down. I pulled Bella into my lap and put my arms around her while Carlisle and Esme started talking.

"Okay Well Alice is going to stay with us, but Bella has promised me she is going to keep shielding her so she cant use her power. The next thing we have to discus is, Jasper and Bella."

We both looked over to him with that, Bella speaking before me.

"Urm what about me and Jasper?"

"well Jasper is apart of this family and your his mate, which makes you part of this family. So we need to pick up your stuff from Peter and Charlottes, move you in here and then arrange the paperwork at the school saying your Emmetts little sister."

"urm no offense Carlisle, Esme but I am not moving in here, I refuse to live with Alice. And I am not willing to leave my family to move in here. So no you dont need to get my stuff and the paperwork at school is fine. I am Peters little sister not Emmetts."

I think Carlisle upset her with that, Bella does not like to be told what to do.

"Bella your Jaspers mate, surely you dont think you can live apart."

"Oh I know that not now that we have claimed each other again. But thats okay Jasper can come round our house whenever he wants. "

"We insist you move in with us Bella"

"I said No Carlisle now stop pushing."

He knew she was not going to agree with moving in so he moved on to a new topic. Yeah I am not staying here with Alice. I am moving in with Bella, Char and Peter. I looked to Peter who nodded his head. Yeah fucker knew shit.

"Okay next is your diet."

Oh shit he really shouldnt of gone there, I tightened my hold on Bella so she couldnt move to go and kick his ass,

"What about my diet?"

"Well now your here your going to move from humans to animals."

"oh? Who said?"

"Well I am your coven leader."

"NO your not. I am a Whitlock not a Cullen. My diet is nothing to do with any of you. I am not becoming a animal muncher. I happen to like being a vampire and like to interact with the animal inside me."

"Carlisle I agree with Bella her diet is nothing to do with any of you. And I will be going back to humans would you mind shielding me again."

"Of course."

"OH and Carlisle Bella will not move in here because I am moving into hers with my coven and family."

I stood up with Bella and went to my room, she helped me pack my stuff and we were done in ten minutes flat. We then went down stairs said goodbye and were on our way to my coven/family home.

I could finally be happy with my mate and wife. Although I think I might ask her if she wants to renew our wedding vowls.

Her birthday is coming up her vampire birthday thats when I am going to ask her. We got to her room and layed on her bed, I just put my arms around her and held her close to me, my existence from now on is going to be happy.


	8. Always destruction

**Chapter 8,**

**Peter's POV,**

Its been three days since we flew to Romania to get my baby sis back, things have been quite so far, Bella and Jasper have been in her room, talking about everything getting to know one another again. I knew that me telling her that he had left to be with another woman hurt her more then she would ever tell anyone. I knew that he would have alot of making up to do, not only with Bella but with me and Char to, I knew Char was still really pissed at him.

She has a power of her own that only me and Bella know about. Her power is to beable to see the lines and bonds of relationships, like Marcus from the Volturi. She doesnt like to use it but sometimes she cant help it. She has always known that me and her and Bella and Jasper were mates. She was heartbroken when Bella told us to leave and more heartbroken when Jasper left.

The story here in Forks is that Bella and I are brother and sister and our parents died, I was left legal guardianship of Bella by our parents. Char moved here to be with me because we are childhood sweethearts.

I cant believe Bella has only been away from Maria for almost nine months, her temper still flares but she is trying to calm it down.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Bella so I smiled at her.

"Hey baby sis, had enough of the major already?"

She laughed at that and sat down next to me.

"No Petey, I heard your thoughts well most of them and thought you might need to speak to me, to help clear your head a little. I know these past few months of me being here have been crazy, and I know that I still flare with my temper, I dont mean to. Im sorry for being such a pain brother bear"

I looked to her like she was mad. A pain in the ass yeah but no she could never be that much of a pain to me.

"Baby sis, dont be silly. You are not a pain, and no this is not about your temper. I know your having trouble adjusting to this life after Maria. And I know that its hard for you to interact with Humans. Im just feeling the affects of everything now we have finally had chance to breath. And yes I know we dont really need to breath."

She giggled at that and put her head onto my shoulder, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. I cant believe I went almost seventy years without seeing her. I also cant believe she sacrificed herself like she did for us all to escape.

I could feel slight tension in her body, I knew it had nothing to do with me holding her so it was something else.

"Baby sis? What is it? I can feel that tension, talk to me."

"I dont know, I have this feeling that something big and bad is coming this way. Ive had visions none stop for the past three days none of them clear but still there. Its going to be a battle Peter, one that we are going to ask for help with. The Cullens, The shapeshifters of La Push, some nomads we have befriended along the way or well you have befriended. Its going to be a battle to the death."

I felt her shuddered slightly so I knew there was something she was telling me. I pulled her up to face me so I could look into her eyes, and for the first time in a long time I saw fear in her eyes. Fear is something I have never seen in her eyes. I cupped her face and made sure she was looking into my eyes.

"There's something your not telling me. Spill, dont you dare hide anything from me."

"Were all going to go to this fight, but one us doesnt come back."

That sent fear right through me, I thought about Char and how she wasnt much of a fighter, she never had been cause me and Bella had always protected her, then I thought of Bella she was an amazing fighter but she was always protecting everyone.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Bella putting her hand over my on her face.

"Peter, Its not Char"

I saw she was telling the truth, but if not Char then who?

"Bella, WHo?"

She looked down and smiled softly, then looked back at me with venom in her eyes.

"Me,"

I couldnt form any sentences after that, I couldnt think of anything, except that I couldnt lose Bella not my baby sis not after getting her back, I was shacking my head trying to clear it and gather my thoughts so I could ask her the questions I needed answering.

"I dont...Bella, I need the whole vision please tell me everything you know."

"Okay brother bear. It came on shortly after the incident in Romania, at first all I saw was this huge clearing, with newborns, and some old vampires in. The it became clearer. I saw us all there. Me, you and Jasper in the front, Char behind you and me. The Cullens behinds us, and the shape shifters with the nomads. The newborns storm us all at once, well over three hundred. Were all fighting me and you making sure Char only got one or two. The we heard a scream, I looked round to see Esme on the floor with six newborns on her, so I run over and help. I kill them all but not without injuries. My left arm gets ripped off and my right leg is hanging, I jump back int the fight once I know Esme is safe with Carlisle, the fight goes on until Char and Rosalie scream out. Your to busy to help and so is Jasper, so I look over to them and their stuck with atleast fifteen newborns on them, I automaticaly run over to help forgetting for the moment that Im injuryed. I get Rose and Char free but Im to bad to help myself. I see the fight over your all standing there looking for a way to help, but there is no help. I look to you and Jasper and I see love, thats when I know I can go. The newborns stop what their doing when a red head walks into the clearing her name is Victoria. She came to destroy the Cullens because they killed her mate James. She looks to me and knows who I am. She starts laughing about how she has got the Cullens and the goddes of war.

I ask if there is anything I can do to help them. She says me for them. Your screaming at me to say no and Jasper has allowed the Major to come out. I look to the Cullens and see destress in their eyes. They dont want to die and they dont want me to die. But I have to safe them from this vile women. I tell you, Jasper and Char I love you. The I tell Victoria to take me. Then I feel nothing but pain for almost twenty minutes I can hear you all fighting to get to me, but you cant help me. Then it goes black, I know Im dead. But I can see past that with all of you so I know you all survive. I know your all going to live happy long existences."

Is she crazy? Happy without her? I dont think so. We need to plan we can stop this from happening we have to. This is all because the Cullens have killed someone's mate, we need to get the story from them and tell them whats coming, Were going to have to train them so they can all fight at least three newborns at a time.

"Baby sis, we can stop this all we have to do is train everyone into fighting newborns, make sure they all know how to fight at least three at a time. We can stop this from happening."

She smiled softly at me, and I could see in her eyes she didnt think this plan would work. I could see the venom tears start, and not fall.

"Brother bear, I wish that were true. This vision its set in stone. You know my visions can not change they are whats going to happen. But yes we do need to train everyone and we need the story from the Cullens we also need to tell them my vision. And we need to ask why Alice hasnt seen any of this happening."

"OKay so what first?"

"Cullens first."

With that she stood up and walked inside the house, calling Jasper and Char as she went. I followed her in and saw her waiting by the front door for everybody. Jasper came down the stairs and went straight to Bella, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against him. I could see Bella slightly pulling away trying not to get to close to him. My Baby sis deserves so much happiness yet all she has had is pain. Char came down looking at everyone.

"What is it Bellsy?"

"Char Ive told you not to call me that. Anyway we have to go to the Cullens. No it cant wait and no you can find out what for when we get there."

With that she ran out the front door with us all following her. We ran all the way to the Cullens with Bella in the lead. I knew this was hard for her, she has just got her family back and now she has to fight to protect them which could very much lead to her death. I was so angry at what life had thrown at her. She had sacrificed so much for others to be happy.

We got to the Cullens and she didnt even knock, she walked right in calling for them all to join her in the garden for important news, we all followed along saying nothing but waiting for her to talk. When we got outside we saw the shape shifters there already. I looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

She just shrugged.

"What? I can send thoughts to them, and join our minds it saves time."

I just nodded.

Carlisle was the first to speak once we were all outside standing there looking at Bella.

"Bella is there a problem?"

"I have to ask Carlisle whether you know a vampire named Victoria and James?"

That had Edward growling and the Cullens looking shocked.

"Bella why do you ask?"

"I have had a vision Carlisle but you need to tell us everything about these vampires before I share my vision. I need to understand what is going on first."

The Cullens looked like they didnt want to share, well all expect Edward who stepped forward and looked right into Bella's eyes.

"I'll tell you all everything you need to know about James and Victoria."

"Thank you Edward. You tell me everything and then I will tell you all about the vision."

He nodded his head and looked to the forest like he was looking for the right way to start.

"Okay it started when we were living in Alaskia."


	9. HEARING THE TRUTH

**Previously on What goes around comes around.**

The Cullens looked like they didnt want to share, well all expect Edward who stepped forward and looked right into Bella's eyes.

"I'll tell you all everything you need to know about James and Victoria."

"Thank you Edward. You tell me everything and then I will tell you all about the vision."

He nodded his head and looked to the forest like he was looking for the right way to start.

"Okay it started when we were living in Alaskia."

**Chapter 9,**

**Peter's POV,**

" We were living there with our cousins, the Denali's, we were going to school everyday when a new girl started school with us. Her name was Isobel, she was the most beautiful female I had ever seen, and I got to know her, we became friends and we would spend alot of time together.

My family loved her and she loved them, we invited her to come and watch us play baseball, when our game was interuppted by three nomads, James, Victoria and Laurant. James smelt her scent and wanted her for his blood bag, but I couldnt let that happen.

I got her away and to safety but I had to distroy James, we didnt know Victoria was his mate or we would of killed her to. But thats how we know them."

I couldnt believe a mind reader and an empaith couldnt tell when someone was mated, stupid bastards. I look to Bella and see her frowning with a thoughtful expression. No doubt thinking of a way to help everyone but herself.

Bella was the first one to speak.

" Okay, thank you for telling us Edward. Now its my turn, I have been having visions for the last few days about this, as you know all my visions are set in stone so all this will happen. Once I tell you we have to then start trainning all of you to fight newborns."

Everybody nodded there head so Bella continued.

"It came on shortly after the incident in Romania, at first all I saw was this huge clearing, with newborns, and some old vampires in. The it became clearer. I saw us all there. Me, Peter and Jasper in the front, Char behind us. The Cullens behinds us, and the shape shifters with the nomads. The newborns storm us all at once, well over three hundred. Were all fighting me and Peter making sure Char only got one or two. Then we heard a scream, I looked round to see Esme on the floor with six newborns on her, so I run over and help. I kill them all but not without injuries. My left arm gets ripped off and my right leg is hanging, I jump back into the fight once I know Esme is safe with Carlisle, the fight goes on until Char and Rosalie scream out. I look over to Emmett and Peter but there both to busy to help and so is Jasper, so I look over to them and their stuck with atleast fifteen newborns on them, I automaticaly run over to help forgetting for the moment that Im injuryed. I get Rose and Char free but Im to bad to help myself. I see the fight over your all standing there looking for a way to help, but there is no help. I look to Peter and Jasper and I see love, thats when I know I can go. The newborns stop what their doing when a red head walks into the clearing her name is Victoria. She came to destroy the Cullens because they killed her mate James. She looks to me and knows who I am. She starts laughing about how she has got the Cullens and the goddes of war.

I ask if there is anything I can do to help them. She says me for them. Peter is screaming at me to say no and Jasper has allowed the Major to come out. I look to the Cullens and see destress in their eyes. They dont want to die and they dont want me to die. But I have to safe them from this vile women. I tell Peter, Jasper and Char I love you. The I tell Victoria to take me. Then I feel nothing but pain for almost twenty minutes I can hear you all fighting to get to me, but you cant help me. Then it goes black, I know Im dead. But I can see past that with all of you so I know you all survive. I know your all going to live happy long existences."

Once she finished telling everyone what her vision was about she just looks into Jaspers eyes, and waits for it to sink into their brain, I can see nothing but shock on their faces, they've only just met this amazing warrior and already she is willing to die for them.

Jasper's the first to recover and rushes over to Bella, he grabs her by the arms and looks into her eyes, I know what he is seeing in her eyes because I saw it all there myself.

" I wont lose you again, you can not tell me after all this time of being apart we only get to be together for a week before I lose you completely? No I wont let it happen. No I cant"

I see the venom in her eyes and know this is hurting her. She shakes his hands off her arms and puts her hands onto his face.

" Jasper I love you so much, you know I do and this is so hard for me to do. This battle, its a fight to the death I have looked through my visions and there is nothing that can change what is meant to be. I dont want to say goodbye to you now that I have only just found you, I dont want to say goodbye to any of my family. But I will sacrifice myself to protect those that matter. Its my path to protect the Cullens, they have to survive there path is important. I need you to be strong in our moments, we have to train everyone to be better then they are. When we have our alone time that is when we say goodbye."

She looked into his eyes and all you could see was pure love.

I could see Char in the corner of my eye and saw all her pain, she didnt want to lose her little sister or her best friend, I pulled her into my arms, and held her close to me. This battle was going to shake us all, it was going to be one of those rare times, that I wished none of us had left Maria, if we didnt leave then we wouldnt be in this moment now.

I could see Bella as soon as I thought that her eyes flashed to mine, she smiled softly at me.

"Peter we would always end up in this moment its where our path has lead us."

"Always so caring baby sis."

She nodded her head.

It was then that the Cullens finally jumped into the conversation, Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry that any of you have to go through this because of a mistake I have made."

"Edward, please dont think like that, I love you all like your my family. You didnt make a mistake in finding Isobel, She is a beautiful young lady. Your mistake was leaving her. Edward she is your mate. Without you there its killing her. After this battle you promise me that you will go back to her and protect her with everything you have"

Wow! Eddie found his mate, and my baby sis is going to die for them to be together. I could see the shock in his face and then it turned to anger, he looked to Alice who looked to be cowering behind Carlisle,

"You bitch, you told me she wasnt my mate, how dare you!"

It was Carlisle who stopped him from launching his self at her,

"Edward son, stop. I know what she has done has hurt both you and Bel but please right now we have to focus on learning to fight for this battle there are certain parts of it that I am sure you want to stop"

"Your right sorry Carlisle, but you need to keep that thing away from me or I will rip her limb from limb."

"Of course son. Bella please teach us all we need to know so we can change the course of your vision."

It wouldnt of helped anyone if I had said that changing the vision was impossible. We all need to be on it like sonic in the next few days and learn as much as we can.

I could see Jasper trying to plan in his head how he was going to help Bella stay alive, and I knew that he would ask for my help cause there is nothing I wouldnt do to protect my family.

We all looked to Bella for instruction, as soon as she saw this she stood taller and prouder, she was in her role, she has been the goddess of war for so long and now she was going to show the Cullens exactly who she was and why she is called the goddess of war.

In moments like this I am so proud of her of calling her my family and of having had the honor and privelage to fight and stand along side her.

I looked to Jasper who was looking at me in question, I Knew what he was asking so I nodded my head. There is no question about it I would fight to the death along side my sister to make sure she came out alive. This is not going to be her last fight.

And I could feel this decision from everyone, none of us are going to let her die in this battle. Face it and fight it together goodbye victoria and hello Bella's furture...

BRING ON THE FIGHT CAUSE THIS BITCH IS GOING DOWN!


	10. A THOUSAND YEARS

**Chapter 10,**

**Jasper's POV,**

After Bella told us all about her vision, all I could think about was not losing her now that I have her, I would not stand by and let her die because of this. I will not lose her now I have her. I looked to Peter and asked with my eyes whether he was going to help me and I saw the slight nod of his head. I knew no matter what he would stand by me and help save his sister. But not only did I feel his determination I felt it from everyone all around me. None of us wanted to lose Bella. My family loved her as well.

I looked over to Edward and he nodded his head, my family loved Bella and would stand with me and save her. If only we could change her vision, I knew it would be difficult because unlike Alice's visions Bella's are set in stone, they are what is going to happen not what may happen. So its going to take alot to change the course of this vision but I am willing to do it to save my mate.

We all looked to Bella for instruction and I saw her stand taller, I am so proud of her in this moment. She is the most amazing person I have ever met and I am glad to call her my mate.

"Ok, the main thing you need to remember is that newborns fight with strength nothing else, they will try and get their arms around you to brake you but dont let them. Use your brain and turn their strength against them. Emmett? Jasper told me your the closest to a newborn we have so please come at me and try to attack using all your strength"

I looked to Emmett who had a big smile on his face and knew he loved the idea of fighting the goddess of war, Man did he had a battle in store. I didn't like the idea of my brother potentially attacking my mate but knew it had to happen.

Emmett walked up to Bella and crouched in front of her ready.

"Emmett? Dont hold back!"

"Not in my nature little Bell"

Oops he did not just call her that, for that I knew Bella was not going to go easy on him, she hates any new nicknames even when Peter calls her them but allows it cause she knows she cant stop him.

She crouches down and puts her hand up and makes a come heather gesture, Emmett runs towards her with his arms ready to wrap around her, she Bella dodges and slides under his legs, she kicks the back of his knee and he goes down, she's up quicker then he thought and had he pinned and her teeth at his neck before he could blink.

"Ok, you all saw what I did, thats what you need to do. Make sure they dont get there arms around you. Pair up and spar it out. Peter? Your with Carlisle and Edward, Jasper your with, Rosalie, Alice and Char she needs extra trainning. Wolf boys your with me and so are you Esme. Peter? take yours to a clearing please, Jasper and you. Were going to the baseball clearing."

With that we were all off.

I took my lot off and kicked off the trainning, they were all doing good, I knew Char could fight but not well so I put her with Alice and Rosalie was with me. Rosalie was doing pretty good, but I knew if we were going to change Bella dying for her then she had to work harder. And she knew it to cause she looked into my eyes and nodder her head to me.

Rosalie had always been able to tell when something was on my mind and sometimes what it was, this time she knew I was training and fighting to keep my mate and she would do everything in her power to help me save her.

I got a message from Bella after bout 8 hours of being here and training,

**Baby, We should all go hunting we've already done 8 hours of training, and I want to spend some time with you. **

_**Ok Bella lets call a break everyone can going hunting and spend time with their mates we can meet back up in four hours.**_

**Sounds good to me Major**

I growled outside of my head she knows it turns me on when she calls me that, I looked over to the girls and saw them still sparring, So I shout

"Ok guys thats it for now, we've been at this for hours lets take a break go hunting and spend time with your mates meet back here in four hours."

With that we all run off to find our mate, I saw mine sitting on a rock being hugged by Peter and smiling. I walk up to them and sit behind her snaking my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder. She turned to look at me and smiled softly at me. So I leaned foreward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey cowboy,"

I growled into her ear and felt her shiver in response, I smirked I liked that I had this affect on her. I saw Char sitting in front of Peter and them both talking quitely so I grabbed Bella up and swung her round then wrapped her legs around my waist and ran off into the forest to spend time with her.

while I was running Bella was doing all she could to distract me, She was sucking and nibbling on my neck then moved her mouth to mine, her lips were soft and this was my faverite place. Kissing my mate.

I thrust my tonque into her mouth not waiting for permission or asking just taking, I heard and felt her moan into my mouth in response, I felt her arousal through her trousers and it was making me hard thinking about it, So before I knew it I had her slammed up agaisnt a tree and was grinding my erection into her arousal, I heard her moan more loudly and start breathing heavy.

I moved my mouth to her ear and started whispering in it.

"Do you want me Bella? Do you want me to fuck you with my cock?"

Everyword was punctated with a thrust of my hips into her core. I knew she wanted me I could feel it but I wanted her to tell me.

"Yes please Jazz fuck me, rip my clothes off and take whats yours to take, I want you to throw me to the floor and fuck my brains out, I want to see stairs"

I was shocked Bella had always been verbal during sex but never to the degree. And it made me more hard just hearing it come from her lips.

Not wanting to disappoint I ripped her clothes off and throw her to the ground. I took my clothes off and saw her eyes darken with lust when she saw how hard my cock was, I crawled across the ground to her and crawled over her body until my tip was at her entrance, I looked into her eyes and without saying a word I thrust inside her, and knew this was wanted I wanted to spend eternity doing with my mate.

I knew how Bella liked it rough but after hearing about her vision I just wanted to make love to her, so my thrusts were slow and deep, Bella was moaning all the time.

I knew when she was close because she looked into my eyes and smiled then growled at me

"Fuck me Jasper I want it hard, rough and fast. Fuck me, make me cum mark me as yours"

I sped up my movements and was pumping in and out of her, I felt her walls clench around me which brought on my orgasm, I put my lips to her neck just over her first mating mark and replaced it with a new one, Which bought on her second orgasm, once I was done I sealed it with my venom and withdraw from her.

I pulled her to her feet and put my shirt on her. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. I am so scared that this vision is going to come true and that this is the last time I am ever going to beable to see my mate like this.

For 165 years she has been my life, my existence, even though we havent been together, she is still the best thing that has ever happened to me. Losing her would just kill me.

She must have caught some of my thoughts because she pulled back and grabbed my face. She looked into my eyes and smiled softly at me. I could see all her pain in that smile becuase her eyes are the windows to her soul and I could read everything from them.

"Jasper? You have to promise me something, can you do that?"

"Anything darlin, what is it?"

"Promise me, you wont get yourself killed at this fight, if I die please stay alive and live for me, do all the things we said we would do but have never had the chance. Find happiness and carry on with the strength in knowing that even if my body has gone my soul and spirit never will be, they will be right here with you."

As she said that she placed her hand over my heart.

"Even if I die remember my love for you never will, I will always love you, I always have. You are my everything and without you I have been nothing, I have loved you for a thousand years Jasper Dwaine Whitlock and I will love you for a thousand more, When we were kids growing up on our farms and met I loved you then and when Maria bought me over to this life, I loved you then and I will continue to love you even when my body is no longer able to show it. Life has given me everything I have ever wanted or asked for because it gave me you and I wouldnt change anything that I have been through. You are the man of my dreams. I love you with every possible fibre in my body."

I looked into her eyes and saw the tears, she couldnt cry but she could try and I saw that she meant everyword she was saying.

"Baby, I'm not ready to say goodbye to yet please tell me there is something I can do?"

"Ive had a vision Jasper, the fight is going to happen tonight in the baseball clearing."

After tongiht I would not see my mate again, How could I say goodbye to her? We have three hours to dark, three hours left to see my mate pain free.

"Baby, I have spent so long trying to make up for what I did in Maria's army that I have forgot to live, you showed me how to do that again, you showed me that blaming myself was not the way to go. I'm sorry for walking away from you and fighting the war, if I had stayed we could of grew old together and had more children and grandchilren, I never wanted this life for you. But Im glad Maria gave you to me, you are everything I could ever ask for in life and will spend forever being thankful that I met you. I cant promise you that I will carry on without you but I can promise that I will try. You are my everything Isabella Marie Whitlock and you have made me a better man. Thank you sweetheart for loving me. I love you my wife, my mate"

And with that I kissed her. We pulled apart, looked into each others eyes and then ran in the direction of the meeting point. We had to tell everyone that there was no more time for training, our time was up.

We got there and everyone was already there, even Alice. I swear after this that bitch was going to get it. She kept me away from my mate for so long and now Im out of time.

"Ok, guys I need you to listen up Bella had another vision while we were together. Bella want to fill them in?"

She nodded her head.

"The fight is tonight, In the baseball clearing where all this begun. Were out of time for training, this is it. Remember what we have taught you and be strong through this, remember you all shall prevail I have seen it"

They nodded there heads and looked at everyone that was standing around, I could feel the tension in everyone they were all so worried about this fight, But not one of them have realised that I have the most to lose in this. Its my mate that dies to save them. I saw Edward look up to me with sadness in his eyes. I looked away I couldnt deal with anyone elses sadness about my mate right now.

Edward please I dont need that right now.

He nodded his head, we all looked to Bella and was waiting for intruction.

"Ok guys lets go and cut them off."

With that she ran, with us followed behind her, once we got to the clearing it was empty but we could hear the newborns coming they werent being quite about it. I looked to Bella who was stood in the front with me on her right and Peter on her left. The rest behind us.

Bella stepped in front of us and walked over to a sterio, I raised my eyebrows in question.

"What? You know I have to have music in the background. I just shock my head and listened to what was playing. A thousand Years by Christina Perri.

_Hearts beat fast_

_colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when Im afraid to fall_

_But Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_ONE STEP CLOSER_

I saw Bella crouch ready and got ready myself, I looked behind me and saw the rest do the same, I turned back to Bella and watched waiting.

I heard the footsteps getting closer, I heard there savage growling, I felt there bloodlust. She hasnt feed them

"Victoria hasnt feed them there in a blood frenzy"

I saw everyone nod there head, then looked back to Bella, thats when I noticed she was not Bella but the goddess of war, so I let the Major come to the front of my mind and was not controlling me for once but working with me.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin dont be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I looked at Bella and saw her looking at me, I looked into her eyes and hoped to god that she could see how much I loved her. She was my everything and thinking I was going to lose her was killing me. I have only just got her back life could not be so cruel and take her away just yet,

She smiled at me and mouthed "I Love you" So I mouthed it back.

She turned back around and tensed her muscle waiting to spring like a lion storking its prey. Every second the footsteps were getting closer I knew I had to say goodbye to the love of my life.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_ONE STEP CLOSER_

They were almost here I could feel it in the air, I could feel them around me. I crouched ready to strike ready to attack and protect whats mine.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin dont be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ONE STEP CLOSER _

_ONE STEP CLOSER_

I looked to the trees and saw time had run out! They were here and so was Victoria waiting in the wings to strike when we least expect it. I grew uneasy waiting for them. I looked into the face of every savage newborn stood in front of me and knew that each and everyone of them would be dead by the time this was over.

I heard Victoria command them. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The fight was one, we ran into that fight with every knowlegde that one of would die, we ran into that fight to protect what was ours. Our family.

I attacked three newborns and tore theirs heads off before they even moved, I looked over to everyone and saw them all fighting there best. Bella was fighting 15 newborns Peter the same Char was working with Esme, the wolfs had jumped in to.

I was tearing newborns left and right but I could still see Bella I would keep her in my sights.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin dont be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I could see most of the newborns had been killed but there was still more coming, I was well into fighting when a scream tore through the clearing, I looked up to see Esme fighting newborns more then she could handle, I then saw Bella launch herself over Esme's head and kill four newborns straight off, this was it, this was how her vision said it would go.

I saw Esme was save and back with Carlisle, I looked to the rest and knew what they were thinking, but we were all powerless to do anything right now. The fighting continued until we heard Rosalie and Char scream and I swear my heart broke.

We stopped fighting and saw Bella on her knee's with Victoria's teeth at her neck. I was frozen to my spot I couldnt move or think. This could not be happening.

Victoria was laughing.

"I have the goddess of war and the cullens lucky me."

"You have me Victoria but what will you do to me? Because you will have to kill me before I let you anywhere near the cullens."

"Oh really? Well my dear lets see what happens shall we"

Bella looked to me and into my eyes, I felt her send me her love and I sent it back, I saw the venom tears in her eyes and knew what was coming, But nothing could ever prepare me for the pain.

The verse from the song kept repeating in my head

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_ONE STEP CLOSER_

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Oh Bella I want the cullens dead."

"Over my dead body"

"Why that can be arranged."

"How about a deal?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Bella looked to me, she looked into my eyes and would not look away.

"My life for theres? You leave them alone after this?"

"Hmmm interesting...Ok I'll take the deal"

"NOOOO. Please Bella dont do this."

"Jasper I love you"

She nodded to Victoria and then her head was lying on the ground, lifeless, staring at nothing.

"NOOOOOOO! I will kill you after this Victoria if its the last thing I do!"

She laughed then ran off.

I raced over to Bella and fell to my knee's, she couldnt be gone she cant be. I pulled her body to me and reattached her head it wouldnt bring her back but I didnt want her to like that.

I closed her eyes with my hand and just sat there holding her to me, I was numb I felt nothing, Life meant nothing without her here. I didnt want to exist but I promised Bella I would try to carry on.

I was bought out of my thoughts by someone's hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Peter with venom in his eyes and a sobbing Char in his arms, I knew he was asking to join me so I nodded my head. He fell to his knees beside me.

He pulled me to his side and let me sob on his shoulder, my mate was gone and there is nothing I could do about it. I felt my family around me and knew each of them were grieving in there own way.

I looked up to them and looked into there eyes and saw everything I didnt want to see. Even Alice looked sad.

I didnt know how to go on without my mate in this life, but knew I would try. I would try because I promised.

I stood up with Bella in my arms and looked to everyone.

"We need to go back to the house. Bella needs to be burnt, but I need to say goodbye to her first. I need to be alone with my mate please."

They nodded.

"Brother please she's my baby sis"

I looked to Peter and saw in his eyes what he was trying to say. Were family not the Cullens, we need to stay together.

I nodded my head for Peter and Char to join me. We ran back to the house and into my room, I layed her on the bed and we all sat around her just staring at her.

I would plan her funral but not yet I need to say goodbye first.

I heard the words whisper in the wind words that would mean something to me for the rest of time.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_


	11. Saying goodbye or is it

**Chapter 11,**

**Jasper's POV,**

Its been two days since the fight, two since my heart got ripped out of my chest. Two days me, Peter and Char have sat here in my room looking at the lifeless body of Bella.

Ive just been staring at her, not looking away not letting the Cullens in not doing anything. I might as well of died with Bella because living without her its killing me. I now knew what Marcus felt like everyday of his 2000 years of existence.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Peter's voice, Its the first time any of us has spoken since the field.

"Brother? We have to arrange the pyre for her body, She wouldnt want us sat here like this. You know how Bella was always the life of the party."

I looked up to him and saw a soft smile on his face, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He didnt want to live without his baby sis.

"I know. What should we do?"

"I think we should have a little ceremony and then burn the body, Maybe Carlisle can do it for us."

I nodded, he was right we have to sort something out, we cant keep sitting here Bella wouldnt be very happy with me. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to find all my family sat outside it.

"What are you doing?"

They all looked up to me, Edward was the first to recover.

"We didnt want to leave you but you wouldnt let us in so we sat as close to you as we could."

I couldnt believe how much my family had fallen in love with Bella in the short amount of time that they have known her. She was the most feared vampire in the world and she wasnt used to people liking her, she was used to people running away from her. But my family accepted her as soon as they met her. I was so touched that they would sit outside my bedroom door just waiting to say goodbye to her and to see if I'm ok.

"Thank you, all of you. It means so much to mean."

Carlisle stepped forward, and took my hand in his.

"Son, no matter what you are always going to be apart of this family and so are Peter and Charlotte. Bella was a big part of your life which made her part of our family. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. She went through so much as a young vampire but managed to come out of it a stronge person."

"Carlisle will you speak at the ceremony please? Be like the father so to speak?"

"I would be honored Jasper."

I nodded my head and walked to Alice and Rosalie I put my hands on there shoulders and they looked up to me.

"Will you girls find something nice to put Bella in and some nice flowers please?"

They both nodded there heads and smiled softly at me, Rosalie stepped forward and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry about Bella, Jasper. She was an amazing woman and I can see why you fell in love with her. She was very lucky to have had your heart"

"Thank you Rose."

I hugged her back, then pulled away from her, I looked to Alice because I wasnt sure how she was going to act now that Bella was gone. Would she try to get me back? Would she be my friend?

"Jasper? I'm sorry for what I did to you. I kept you away from your mate for so long, Im sorry you didnt get more time with her."

I nodded in acceptance to her. What could I say to that? I was still so mad at Alice.

I knew I wanted to say a few words and I wondered whether Peter and Char would want to say anything. I looked over to them and saw that they were still sitting with Bella. I knew that they were unsure of the Cullens. I walked back over to them and put my hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter you and Char are always going to be a part of my family. I love you both. And so do the Cullens."

"Thank you Jasper"

"I was wondering whether you or Char wanted to say anything at Bella's funeral?"

"I will. Char's not really in the right frame of mind Jazz. She's finding it hard to deal with. You know how she took it when Bella told us to leave and now she's taken this a whole lot worse"

I nodded my head, I knew what she was like the first time we left Bella at Maria's camp, she was a mess for days, she wouldnt talk, she wouldnt hunt, she just sat in the living room on the sofa staring at nothing. She would never admit it to anyone but she was extremely close to Bella and was scared of living without her because Bella always protected her.

Char was bought into the vampire wars but she wasnt a fighter, the reason Bella saved her was because they had a family connection and she was Peter's mate.

Bella always saw Char as her younger sister and always wanted to look out for her and protect her. She never let Maria see her fight or would punish her, she would take Char to the punishment tent and make her pretend that she was in pain. If Maria ever found out about that at the time, Bella would of been killed.

Every fight we went into Char always fought alongside Bella so Bella could protect her.

Its hard enough trying to picture my life without her let alone everyone elses. For a long time, me and Bella were apart but we found each other again to be torn apart forever.

Alice and Rosalie have gone to look for some clothes for Bella, Esme and Carlisle are sitting in there bedroom, Emmett is kinda staring at nothing, I walked over to my sterio and pressed play not knowing or caring what was in there just hoping for something other then this quite.

May the good lord be with you down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified, and true  
And do unto others as you would have done to you

I noticed it was forever young, one of Bella's faverite songs.

Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young

May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond

And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young

Forever Young  
Forever Young

And when you finally fly away, I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime, no one can ever tell

But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you  
Win or lose  
Forever Young, Forever young, forever young

Forever Young  
Forever Young  
Forever Young  
Forever Young

she always told me that, that song reminded her of her Grandad, because he always told her to be young and never let age bother you.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Carlisle,

"Jasper everything is ready, the girls just want to come in and change Bella with your permission."

I thought about that, and knew I wouldnt be letting them changer her. She is my mate and I can take care of her and her needs at this time.

"No thank you Carlisle I will change her you can all wait for us downstairs."

He nodded his head in understanding, and walked out of the room. Rosalie walked in and gave me a red silk dress that was actually Bella's faverite to wear when she was back in Maria's camp.

I took it from her and closed the door after she left. I walked over to Bella and got her changed, she looked beautiful she always did in this dress. I picked Bella up and walked downstairs to everyone waiting for us. I took her straight to the back garden where I saw the wolves waiting in human form, Sam the leader stepped forward.

"Im sorry for your lose Jasper. I was hoping you wouldnt mind us being here, we didnt know Bella very long but from what we saw she was an amazing vampire and person and would like to say goodbye to her."

I knew Bella liked the wolves she was always fusing over them, making sure they had eaten and stuff so I knew she would want them here.

"Its fine thank you Sam."

They walked round to us and stood behind me. I placed Bella on top of the pyre, and walked back to the others. I stood there and looked at Carlisle, I nodded my head in signal for him to get on with the show.

"We are here today to say goodbye to a very special young lady. Isabella Marie Whitlock walked into our life with grace and power, she stayed for love, We lost her through sacrifice. We owe a lot to Bella because without her the Cullen clan would not be here. I dont really know what to say because I didnt know her well but Jasper would you come up here and say a few words about your wife and mate?"

I walked up to Carlisle and shook his hand, I then turned to look at Bella.

"What can I say about the love of my life? Bella we spent so long in the most evil place imaginable, but even longer apart. I found you again because of fate but you were taken from me once again only this time there will be no coming back to me. Darlin no matter where you are or what your doing you will always be the most important person in my life. You are the love of my existence and nothing will change that."

I didnt know what else to say so I walked back to where I was standing previously.

"Peter would like to say a few words but before he does I was asked by Charlotte to play Bella's most cherished song. My Immortal."

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
I would give the very breath from my chest  
To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain  
But I can't leave without you  
I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt  
But I can't live without you  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

My hand always held onto you Bella and I can never move on from you, you were mine always and I never believed that you would be taken away from me. I love you with all my heart and hope one day I will be reunited with you.

Peter walked up to Bella and took her hand,

"Baby sis, what can I say? You were the only one who put up with my bullshit, or laughed at my crappy jokes or I could come to when I couldnt understand what my knower was trying to tell me. For a very long time you were missing from my life and I felt my heart was hollow because of it, but then you came crashing back into my life, Literally I might add. That day when you ran into me in the forest it was the best day of my existence after finding Char of course. Even though we are not true family You will always be my baby sis. I love you with everything I have"

He walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder, I nodded my head to him and walked over to Bella's body.

I picked up the tourch that was already lite thanks to Emmett, and walked to the pyre,

"Thank you for loving me Bella, thank you for marrying me, thank you for being my one and only for eternity. Goodbye my love, Goodbye my wife, Goodbye my mate."

I then lite the pyre and went back to stand with Peter and Char. I just stood there watching her body burn, saying goodbye to my lost love.

The fire continued for what seemed life forever but after three hours it went out, But I was still frozen to my spot and looking at where her body used to be.

I was on my own everybody was in the house doing there ownthing, but in the wind so softly whispered I heard those words again.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I knew without a doubt that it was Bella, deep inside my heart I knew it was telling me that this was not my goodbye, I would be getting my love back one day I just had to have hope and the faith in mine and Bella's love being that strong.

I will wait a thousand years for you my love


	12. New beginnings

**Chapter 12,**

**Bella's POV,**

I knew I was dead because I couldnt feel my body, I knew it but it didnt seem logical because I was standing in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen, there were wild flowers everywhere and a stream to the left of me. This place was magical.

I looked around me and then looked to the sky to see the sun shinning, I looked down to my skin but there were no sparkles.

"Your no longer a vampire, so your not going to sparkle anymore"

I looked up at the sound of the voice and saw that it was a beautiful young woman.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well I have many names my child. But you may call me the angel of light."

Is this woman crazy? Angels? Angels are in heaven surely if I was dead I would go to hell?

"Hell my child? Why would you think that?"

"I have done many things, many bad things in my life."

"You have but you were judged and bought here, to limbo, this is nither heaven nor hell. Your here because I am here to offer you a second chance"

"A second chance at what?"

"At being with your love my child."

Jasper? Was she talking about being with Jasper? They were giving me another chance to be with him.

"What do I have to do?"

She smiled softly at me,

"Its simple my child. You have to find him."

"His in washington."

"Maybe I should explan. You get to go back to earth but you go back as a human, if you and Jasper truely are meant to be then your paths will cross once again, but if not then at the end of your life you have a decision to make. Stay human and die or become a vampire and continue your life in the south."

"Me and Jasper are meant to be, I can find him even if our hearts are a million miles away."

"Do not forget that being human means your mating instincts wont be as strong as they used to be. But you will know each other once you have seen each other. You have to have faith in your love"

"I will find him"

She nodded her head and smiled at me.

"If you need me just call me, I will be watching over you. Blessed be my child"

With that she was gone. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes, I knew without a doubt that I would find Jasper and Peter again. My heart calls to them as theres calls to me.

When I woke up, I was no longer in the meadow, But I was sitting in a bus station with a suitcase and a letter in my hand.

I opened the letter and read.

_My child,_

_You have everything you need in this suitcase, money, clothes I.D, fake documents. You will be going to washington to stay with a man named Charlie Swan, he is police chief. He believes that you are in witness protection stick to the story._

_Once there it is then up to you to follow your path._

_I can not tell you how or when you will find Jasper, I just know you will. You have to have faith in yourself as well as in your love._

_Your spirit is strong my child dont let it weaken._

_Blessed be _

_Angel of light_

Ok, so Washington here I come. Please be there Jasper.

**Alice's POV,**

Its been a day since Bellas funeral, None of us have done much since then, Jasper stays in his room looking at pictures of Bella, Peter and Char wont leave his side. I know I have done alot to keep Jasper and Bella away from each other but I never wanted her to die.

I could see how happy she made him, I never made Jasper that happy when we were together no matter how hard I tried to I always tried to change him not realising that he was perfect the way he is.

I was bought out of my thoughts but a vision, a vision I didnt believe was true,

_**The Vision**_

_Its been a week since Bella's funeral, and we were all going back to school to keep up the charade. We got to the parking lot in our cars, Jasper, Peter and Char in the jeep. Emmett and Rose in her convertable. And me and Edward in his volvo._

_We parked in our usual spot and got out, people were still talking about us, god couldnt they get over it already. Weve been here long enough._

_Emmett was being his usual dorky self trying to cheer Jasper up or at least put a smile on his face when we heard a rumble a big truck was coming down the road, it was an old truck that much I knew._

_We looked to see who it was because we had never seen this car before, it pulled into the school parking lot and parked up. when out stepped..._

_Bella!_

_No, it looked like Bella, but she's human, she cant be._

_I heard Jasper's in take of breath and looked over to him, he looked to be in shock._

_Then I smelt her scent,_

_Strawberry's, Sandlewood, Vanilla and lavendar, Texas._

_I heard Jasper's quite voice_

_"Bella?"_

_She must of felt something because she grabbed her chest then turned to our direction, when she saw us her face lite up in the most beautiful smile ever. She slowly made her way over to us and stood there smiling._

_"Well? Are you all gonna stand there like fish or come give me a hug? After all I did die for ya"_

_Thats when Jasper had her in his arms, hugging her so tight._

_"But how?"_

_"I dont know but I was given another chance to be with you"_

_"We have to go home and tell Carlislie and Esme."_

_She nodded her head and the vision ended._

**_End of vision._**

I sat there for hours it felt like not really knowing what to make of it or what to do, because I have never really had a vision of Bella but I must of got this so I could tell Jasper.

I jumped up and ran out of my room screaming for everyone to meet me in the dinning room for a family meeting.

When I got there they were already there, Jasper not really focusing but still there. Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"Alice what is it?"

"Ive had a vision."

This got everyones attention.

"Is it bad?"

I smiled then burst out laughing in pure and utter joyment because I knew this would make Jasper happy.

"No its not bad. Its good. Its all so good. Ive seen the most amazing thing. I never thought something like this could be possible but Ive seen it."

I could see Jasper getting impatient so he spoke up.

"Seen what Alice?"

"Bella"

That was all it took, he was in front of me on his knee's begging for more.

"What about Bella?"

"She's alive."

"we saw her die."

"Yes I know we did Emmett you big oaf. In my vision, she's human, she comes back to us human, shes the new student starting school next week. Staying with chief Swan. Anyway, she pulls into the parking lot and she must feel the pull to her mate because she grabs her chest then looks over to us and its her. Her scent. Strawberrys, vanilla, Sandlewood and lavendar, the smell of Texas."

"Is it true Alice? Your not lying to me?"

I looked into Jaspers eyes and let him feel the truth to my words, his face lite up in the most magical smile. I couldnt help but smile with him.

"I know Ive lied in the past to all of you but meeting Bella changed me for the better, She truely is the most amazing person in the world. And you get a second chance to be with her Jasper please dont waste it when you see her because she's human. If she wants you to turn her you do it."

He nodded his head and stood up, but as he did it he pulled me into a hug and swung me around.

"Thank you Alice."

I nodded my head to him and couldnt stop smiling. I hope this time, me and Bella can be friends.

**Jasper's POV,**

I get a second chance with Bella, I couldnt believe it. This time I was not letting her out of my sight.

Next week was going to be the best week of my life


	13. Hears to hoping

**Chapter 13,**

**Jasper's POV, (Before Alice's vision)**

Its been a day since the love of my life's funeral, she was my heart, my soul, my everything and she got taken away from me because she is to selfless and had to protect everyone around her.

I've been sat in my room since the funeral, Peter and Char haven't left my side, we have been sat in this room staring at picture's of Bella and listening to Broken by Nikelback, one of mine and Bella's Favorite bands.

I was singing along with the song like I always did, when Nikel back played.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

CHORUS  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away

You´ve gone away, you don´t feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There´s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

CHORUS  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m open  
And I don´t feel like I am strong enough  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away

´Cause I´m broken when I´m open  
And I don´t feel like I am strong enough  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away

´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone

You´ve gone away, you don´t feel me anymoreI wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

CHORUS  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away

You´ve gone away, you don´t feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There´s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

CHORUS  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m open  
And I don´t feel like I am strong enough  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away

´Cause I´m broken when I´m open  
And I don´t feel like I am strong enough  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away

´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone

You´ve gone away, you don´t feel me anymore.

We were all bought out of our stupor by Alice screaming at us to meet her in the dinning room for a meeting.

I got there before anyone else so sat in the corner away from anyone, I couldnt be near them and feel their sympathy for me and see the pitying looks.

Everybody got there and took there sits nobody really knew how to start so Carlisle spoke first,

"Alice what is it?"

"Ive had a vision."

Here we go again her and her damn visions have caused nothing but trouble, I cant believe after all she has done she is still playing the damn vision card.

But still everyone turned to her, Carlisle once again speaking first.

"Is it bad?"

Alice looked at all of us smiling then she just burst out laughing like she was losing her mind, I could feel her joy through her emotions she was happy and there was a hint of sadness, she laughed for almost five minutes I could feel the joy taking hold of me but wouldnt let myself smile not yet, losing Bella was still to raw in my mind.

Alice then starting speaking.

"No its not bad. Its good. Its all so good. Ive seen the most amazing thing. I never thought something like this could be possible but Ive seen it."

I could feel myself getting impatient what the hell is wrong with her? Normally she couldnt wait to tell us her vision and dictact our life's. If this is one of her we have to move visions then she can kiss my dead ass cause I am not moving anywhere, this is where Bella came back into my life where her body will forever haunt me.

"Seen what Alice?"

She looked at me and smiled but what came out of her mouth surprised the hell outta me I was moving before I had even given my body the command to do so.

"Bella"

I was on my knee's in front of Alice before anyone could react to what she had said.

"What about Bella?"

"She's alive."

No! I couldnt let myself believe this, I saw her die, I saw the life go out of her eyes. I said goodbye to her body. No I couldnt let myself believe this because hope was to much right now, hoping to see her beautiful eyes again to see her smile. To hear her laugh the laugh that sounds like angels singing, I couldnt believe Alice she had lied to me so many times.

Her emotions were confusing me though, I couldnt feel any decit from her nothing but honesty.

Emmett always the brain box said the most obvious thing.

"we saw her die."

I had to roll my eyes at this of course we did, maybe Alice had seen the vision wrong.

"Yes I know we did Emmett you big oaf. In my vision, she's human, she comes back to us human, shes the new student starting school next week. Staying with chief Swan. Anyway, she pulls into the parking lot and she must feel the pull to her mate because she grabs her chest then looks over to us and its her. Her scent. Strawberrys, vanilla, Sandlewood and lavendar, the smell of Texas."

That was exactly what she smelled like, no other had this scent but her. I looked into Alice's eyes and grabbed her hands I needed to know the truth.

"Is it true Alice? Your not lying to me?"

She let go of her emotions so much that I could only feel her, no one else.

"I know Ive lied in the past to all of you but meeting Bella changed me for the better, She truely is the most amazing person in the world. And you get a second chance to be with her Jasper please dont waste it when you see her because she's human. If she wants you to turn her you do it."

I knew in that moment that she was telling the truth, I knew without a doubt that I would see Bella again, I would get my chance to be with my mate. I would prove to her how worthy of her I am, I will prove to everyone how much I love my goddess.

I nodded my head to Alice and stood up but as I stood I pulled her into a hug and swung her around.

"Thank you Alice."

She nodded her head to me and I could feel hope coming from her maybe this time they could be friends.

I was getting a second chance and I was not going to waste it for anyone.

**Bella's POV,**

Getting to Washington was going to be harder then I thought, to start with I had no idea where I was, what direction I needed to go or how long I had been dead!

But I had to get to Jasper, so I would ask for help,

I walked to the first place I could see, a coffee shop, walked in and went straight to the counter,

"Yes love what can I get ya?"

I looked at the waitress and thought for a second.

"I'll have a coffee and directions to Washington please?"

"Okay, Coffee I can do, Bus station is three miles down the road. Go out of here and take a left you cant miss it."

"Thank you"

She bought me my coffee and I paid her, thankfully she had put it in a to go cup so I made my way to the bus station. Once there I knew where I was but couldnt believe my eyes.

Montana! Are you kidding me! Its going to take me days to get to Washington from here. (Im from England and have no idea how far or close these two are)

I walked over to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Washington please"

"One way?

"Yes please."

"OK that be Two hundred and fifty. Next bus is in three minutes."

I paid for my ticket and went to wait and the right stop for my bus. I saw the bus coming and got ready, I knew this was going to be one hell of a journey I just hope I get there before Jasper leave's I know how impulsive he could be.

I showed my ticket to the driver and went right to the back of the bus, I took up three seats to myself.

I settled in for a long journey.

Jasper here I come!


	14. SHES BACK

**Chapter 14,**

**Jasper's POV, (The day Bella is suppose to return,)**

To say the past couple of days has been strange would be an understatement, Alice has been getting random visions of Bella but she cant be sure whats real and whats not. Which is making her extremely hard to be around because of all the negative emotions she is giving off.

Last week she had a vision of my Bella returning to me in human form, she was suppose to be showing up at school today, its only 6am so I still had time to find out.

But yesterday Alice had a vision of Bella being stuck in Montana, which was strange in itself Bella hated Montana, but because of so many visions Alice couldn't be sure if Bella was going to turn up or not. So I was stuck on having faith in the love me and Bella shared for her to find me again.

I did speak to Alice about going off to find her myself rather then waiting for her to come to me, but Alice said that would be bad because I could end up missing Bella all together. Peter and Char have decided to stay here with us and attend school with us, they said that if there sister was coming back then they wanted to be here for her to.

Everybody was sat downstairs watching the news, Carlisle liked to keep in touch with the human world, and he said watching the news is the best way to do that. Me I believe in letting things happen around us, why pretend to be human when were not? Bella never liked pretending to be something she wasn't.

She said if she wanted to play pretend then she wouldn't of become a vampire. She liked to embrace herself and the whole animalistic side of being a vampire, she loved the three F's as she called them.

Feeding, Fucking and fighting. Not particularly in that order, she loved to have sex after fighting in the wars.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Peter slapping my shoulder.

"Hey man,"

"Hey Peter whats up?"

"Just thought you would like to know its time to leave for school!"

"Since when have you like to be on time?"

"Since my babysis may well be turning up today. Come on get a move on lets go"

With that I jumped up and was in the car before he even noticed! I was in the jeep with Emmett, Peter and Edward. The girls went in Rosalie's car.

We got to school and as usual everyone watched us they couldn't take there eyes off of us, we had all got used to this by now, it happened everywhere we went. Every new school we started.

We got out of the car and stood there talking for a while as we were a little early.

I couldn't stop looking around for Bella and watched every new car that came into the parking lot. Peter noticed this and came to stand with me.

"Hey Jazz, stop! If shes going to turn up today you watching for her wont change that. Come and join the conversation with us, cause right now you look like a mad man"

Before I could say anything back, we heard a rumble of a new truck, we looked to see where it was coming from when a new truck came into the parking lot. All of a sudden I felt excitement and knew it was from Alice, I looked over to her but she was looking at the truck like all of us.

The truck speed past us and thats when I smelt it!

Home!

The truck parked and a female with brunette hair and red highlights in it stepped out, I felt a pang in my chest and a pull tying me to this beauty in front of me, she grabbed her chest then looked around until she spotted us.

My breath caught in my throat cause there stood in front of me was the love of my life, Bella!

She was beautiful, her eyes landed on me and she smiled the biggest most beautifulest smile ever, looking in her eyes I saw everything that I had ever been through, my whole life past between our eyes, before I had given the command for body to do something, it was walking over to her, she started making her to meet me half way.

It was like a dream, but this was real I knew it was.

We caught up to each other and I put my hand on her cheek she put hers over mine and leaned into my touch. She smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

"Darlin, is that really you?"

"Jazz!"

"I thought I'd lost you baby, I cant believe I had to say goodbye to you twice. No more Bella I wont say goodbye to you again!"

"You wont have to Jasper, the gods have given us a second chance, we cant waste it. I love you with all my heart and always will."

"Its been to long Darlin, I have missed you."

"I missed you to, It was a long journey finding you"

"Your mine and your not going anywhere again."

"Come on Jazz lets say hello to the family. I can see Peter and Char wanted to rush me and hug me." She said giggling.

I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the family.

Peter was the first to hug her and speak to her.

"Baby sis, never again are you leaving me you understand! I wont say goodbye to you again."

"Brother bear you wont have to. This is my chance and Im not wasting this time."

He past her off to Char who was sobbing, Bella grabbed her and hugged her so tight it was shocking.

Then the rest hugged her when she came to Alice we all held our breaths.

"Hello Alice"

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I did please forgive me!"

"Alice all is forgotten lets not waste this time. Friends?"

"Friends"

Bella came back over to me and hugged into my side.

"Ok guys as much as Im happy being back, whos going to change me? Because lets face it I hate being human"

With that we all laughed

"Darlin if anyone is going to change you it will be me, you are after all MINE!"

She giggled at that, and kissed me softly.

"OK cowboy what are you waiting for? no time like the present!"

She pulled me to her car and got it, then I got in and we were on our way!


End file.
